I'll Never Stop
by T.K.Riddle XD
Summary: James Potter was not a quitter. He succeeded in everything he did. He was captain and seeker of the Quidditch team, a damn good seeker at that. He did not take no for an answer. He would get her if it was the last thing he did...
1. Chapter 1: Determined

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter... If i did, i would have been mega rich and bought Manchester United Football Club, invest in many players, and would have never let Carlos Tevex go!!! Would have sold Ronaldo though... the showoff... Anyway... So yeah i don't own it =] _**

**_Please Read and Review if you can. _**

**I'LL NEVER STOP **

**[Song by *NSYNC] **

CHAPTER ONE: DETERMINED

James Potter was not a quitter. He succeeded in everything he did. He was captain and seeker of the Quidditch team, a damn good seeker at that. He did not take no for an answer. He got top grades in all his classes. He carried out every prank with the utmost efficiency. There was no way he was going to fail at this. He would get her if it was the last thing he did.

He paced the length of the Gryffindor boy's dormitory, thinking of her, her beautiful smile, her emerald green eyes, her long dark red hair. She was the epitome of perfection. Everything he wanted. Everything he couldn't have.

The door of the boys' dormitory opened. Stood in the doorway was James' best friend, the extremely good looking Sirius Black.

"What's up Prongs?" He asked concerned. James shrugged his shoulders and slumped down on the nearest bed. Sirius walked over and sat beside him. "She'll come around mate, you'll see".

"She hates me", James said defeated. Saying this aloud had somehow made it more real. He couldn't get her. She would never want him.

"No she doesn't", Sirius said reassuringly. "She just needs time. Just give it time". James looked up at his friend. He always knew what to say. With his words in mind, James felt slightly more confident.

***

Lily Evans was not that kind of a girl. She would not give in to Potter's constant, sometimes outrageous attempts to woo her. He was the most arrogant boy she had ever known. He would not get her attention treating people like that. Although, she had sworn never to speak to that vile, loathsome, pathetic Severus ever again, it still didn't mean he could treat him like that. Arghhh… Lily was so sick of boys.

Lily's best friend walked into the girls' dormitory. Lily sat up, she had been laying on her bed, and had lost track of time. Selena Adams walked over to her friend and sat down on her bed.

"What's up?" She asked concerned.

"That Potter", Lily said venomously. "Who does he think he is?" She got up from her bed and began pacing the room.

"You still mad about what he did to that Snape?" Selena asked. There was a certain dislike in her voice as she said Snape's name.

"It's not just that", Lily said frustrated. "He thinks he can do whatever he wants, whenever he wants. Like he owns the school or something".

"True", Selena said nodding. "Don't let him get to you. The only reason he does it is to get your attention. You're giving him exactly what he wants".

That was true. Lily wouldn't let that happen. She was determined to never give James Potter what he wanted.

***

"Tell your friend to keep away from her", Selena was saying to her boyfriend that evening.

"He doesn't mean any harm", Sirius said, sitting down on the floor near her armchair by the Gryffindor common room fire.

"I know", She said, playing with his dark hair, brushing it out of his handsome face. "But it really gets to her".

"I wonder why", Sirius said pointedly, stroking his girlfriends leg. She shook her head at this much talked about theory, making her light brown curls bounce. "You know just as well as I do. She's in denial".

"She is not. She hates him", Selena argued.

"Like you used to hate me?"

"That's different".

"How?" Sirius looked up at her.

"I always liked you", Selena admitted. Sirius looked into her hazel eyes, there was just no convincing her. She was too stubborn. He shrugged and dropped the subject.

***

_Two weeks later… _

"So if we…" James stopped midsentence. He was looking at the girl who had just walked into the Gryffindor boys' common room. She was stunning, it could only be Lily Evans. "Hello". James got up off the bed he had been sitting down and strode over to Lily.

"Down boy, I've come to see Lupin", She said fiercely.

"Oooh feisty, I like it", James said. The four boys laughed, the girl however, scowled.

"Can I get a moment with you alone or what Lupin?" She asked irritated. Remus Lupin, a scrawny, shabby looking boy, opened his mouth to answer, but Sirius beat him to it.

"Come now Evans, this is a boys' dormitory. You can't just waltz in here and ask us to leave", Sirius said getting up.

"Yes I can", Lily said sternly. "I'm a prefect. Get out". Before Sirius could make another clever retort, James grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out, signalling Peter Pettigrew, a small mousy boy, to follow.

"What's up?" Remus asked looking somewhat afraid. "I've been doing all of my prefect duties".

"No you haven't", Lily said. "But that's not what this is about". Remus looked confused. "I know why you're always sick. I figured it out. Well, Severus did. But I think it's true now". Remus did not answer, but looked shocked and for some reason embarrassed. Lily waited a few moments, but Remus still didn't respond, so she spoke again. "Aren't you going to say anything?"

"Please don't tell anyone", Remus said pleadingly. "Professor Dumbledore said I could come to Hogwarts only if no one knew-"

"I'm not going to tell anyone", Lily said, startled slightly that he would think otherwise. "Your secret's safe with me".

"Really?" Remus asked uncertain.

"Really," Lily said. "I just wanted to know if my theory was true. If you ever need to talk to anyone, I'm always available". She added with a smile.

"I get it now", Remus said suddenly.

"Get what?"

"Why James is so crazy about you".


	2. Chapter 2: Resolute

**_Read and Review Pleasee... =] Xx_**

* * *

CHAPTER TWO: RESOLUTE

That disgusting piece of filth. He was going to get what was coming to him. Lily wasn't quite sure what that was. But he was going to get it. She was sat near the lake with some of her friends on this particular summers' day. It wasn't long before they would be going home for the summer.

"I really don't want to go home", Selena said, rolling up her trousers and dipping her feet into the Black Lake.

"You're going to miss him a lot?" Lily asked, knowing the answer already. Selena didn't answer, just shrugged. Lily was used to this, Selena hardly voiced her personal feelings at all. It was a good thing Lily knew her well enough to just guess them. "You can always go see him in the holidays", Lily suggested.

"I guess", Selena said. "He's so far though, all the way in London. It's a four hour drive from Manchester". Lily nodded in agreement.

She looked over towards the castle. A boy with lank black hair that fell around his face in curtains was walking towards them, two tall boys were walking on either side of him, Mulciber and Avery. Lily scoffed at the sight of him. No matter how hard she tried to convince herself that he did not matter to her at all, she was deeply hurt by what he had said. He had been her best friend, and losing him like that had really affected her. But she tried her best to forget him.

"How's Remus?" Selena asked pointedly.

"Oh come on", Lily said, pulling her eyes away from Snape. "You know it's not like that. He likes Mary anyway".

"How do you know?" Selena asked surprised.

"I don't. I guessed".

***

"Has she said anything about me?" James asked Remus the 43rd time that day.

"No, and if you carry on asking me, when she does I won't tell you!" Remus said agitatedly. James sighed. He felt, that one of these days the answer to his question would be yes. Lily and Remus had gotten close the past couple of weeks and James had been trying to use it to his advantage ever since.

"Have you told her what a great guy I am yet?" James asked.

"No, 'cause that would be a lie Prongs", Remus said walking away from James, Sirius and Peter, to put his book back on the Library shelf.

"Oh come on Moony!" James said desperately, following Remus to the shelf. "Just put in a good word for me or something. You don't have to lie".

"There isn't anything nice I can possibly say, that isn't a lie", Remus said calmly. They walked back to the table where Sirius and Peter were sat.

"He's right Prongs", Sirius said sadly.

"Yep", Peter piped up. James sat down and put his head on the table.

"What am I going to do!" James said miserably.

***

"He's really a nice guy".

"Yeah and so is Sauron".

"Who?"

"Never mind".

Remus and Lily were sat in the Gryffindor common room, in the armchairs by the fire. Remus had felt the time was right to help out his friend.

"But he's…" Remus began again, but Lily cut him off.

"I don't want to hear it", she said firmly. "Just because I'm your friend, it does not mean I have to be his". Remus felt it was time to drop the subject. He might try and pursue it later.

"So are you going to out with that guy? What's his name again?" Remus asked, trying to sound casual. Lily narrowed her eyes, obviously aware of his reasons for asking this.

"Tom. And probably. He's nice", Lily said off-handedly. Remus nodded, forcing a smile. James would be gutted.

***

James was walking on his own through Hogsmeade Village. Pathetic. It was the last Hogsmeade trip and he didn't have a date. Even Wormtail had a date. Truth was, James hadn't even tried to ask anyone, he had given up on girls. If he couldn't have Lily, he didn't want anyone. He was walking past Madam Puddifoot's when a shock of red hair caught his attention. He moved closer to the window and looked in. Lily was sat at one of the tables, with a tall blond boy. James knew who he was, Tom. A snooty Ravenclaw. He wasn't even in the Quidditch team, why did Lily even like him. It wasn't as if James was bitter, but he hated that woman stealing, blond haired, non-Qudditch playing git. He saw Tom get up and walk towards the men's room. This was his chance. To do what, he wasn't quite sure. But it was now or never.

He walked into the shop. Many heads turned in his direction, some looking away with no interest, others giggling at the sight of him. Lily didn't look up, she was stirring her cup of tea absent-mindedly.

"Hey", He said when he had reached her. She started at the sound of his voice.

"What are you doing here Potter?" She said surprised. There was something else in her voice though, was it relief?

"Thought I'd come say hi", James said happily. "Having fun?" For some reason he had a feeling she wasn't.

"Yes", She said snidely.

"Really?" James said raising his eyebrows. He sat down in Tom's empty seat.

"Yes", she said more forcefully. Tom had come back from the men's room and was making his way towards the table.

"I should probably go", James said getting up. "You know what a date with me would have been like?" He added. She raised an eyebrow in response. "I would have bought you flowers first, blossoms, because I heard they're your favourite. Then I would have taken you dancing, to that place near the Shrieking Shack. I heard the music's really good, and you like to dance. And then maybe to that Mexican restaurant, because you like Mexican…" Tom had reached the table.

"What do you want Potter?" He said rudely. James wanted to respond just as rudely. But with Lily there decided not to. "Bye Lily", he said, he turned on the spot and walked out of the shop without another word.

***

"I'll miss you gorgeous", Tom was saying to Lily on platform nine and three quarters. The Hogwarts Express had just reached the Kings Cross Station. The platform was full of students and parents reuniting.

"Yeah", Lily said, not sure if she felt the same way. He pulled her into a hug and kissed her.

"Write to me", He said, she nodded and he walked away towards his parents, who were stood a little way away.

Lily looked around, her parents would be standing on the other side of the barrier waiting for her with Petunia. But Lily wasn't quite ready to leave yet.

"Lily!" It was Selena, she came running towards her, Sirius and the rest of the Marauders at her heels. She gave her a tight hug. "You best write to me".

"Of course I will", Lily said.

"I hate this time of year", Remus said sadly. "Wish there was and option for us to stay at Hogwarts during the holidays".

"My parents are here, bye", Peter said to them all and waddled off towards a plump man and tall woman.

"When are your parents getting here?" Lily asked the group at large.

"Mine are already here", Remus said, pointing towards a friendly looking with and wizard stood near the barrier. "I just wanted to give you my address". He handed a piece of parchment to Lily. She took it and wrote down her own address on another piece of parchment and gave it to him and Sirius.

"I didn't know you were that fond of me Lily" Sirius said acting surprised. Lily laughed.

"Well you are my best friends boyfriend", She said.

"We've got to go", Selena said. "Sirius is going to stay at mine for a while". She couldn't contain her excitement at this. Sirius was beaming too. Selena hugged Lily and James, Lily shook Sirius' hand. Selena and Sirius then walked off towards Selena's mum, hands entwined as always.

"Then there were two", James said.

"Where are your parents?" Lily asked.

"Through the barrier I think. Gets a little crowded here".

"Yeah".

"So…" James said in would be casual tone. "Do you think I could have your address or something?" Lily hesitated for a second, then wrote down her address on his hand. "I'll definitely write to you". He looked at her for a long while, she stared back, after a few minutes, she looked away.

They soon decided it was time they went to meet their parents. All the while, whilst going through the barrier, whilst saying her farewell to James, whilst greeting her parents, whilst arguing with her sister, whilst driving home, there was only one person she was thinking about. And for some reason that Lily didn't understand, that person didn't happen to be her so called perfect boyfriend.


	3. Chapter 3: Adament

CHAPTER THREE: ADAMENT

July 1976

It was two weeks into the summer holidays. Lily had managed to get all her homework done, and was preparing to go on holiday with her family soon. They were going to Venice for three weeks. Lily was piling clothes into her suitcase. She looked around her room, her bed was made, in the far corner of the room, two bedside tables on either side of it. There was bright sunlight shining through the tall window, casting light over the pine desk. There were two piles of letters on the desk. One pile had all the letters she'd received from her friends in it, the other pile, which was considerably higher, was devoted to letters from James.

Lily walked over to the desk and picked up the letter at the top of the James' pile and read it.

_Lily, _

_Sirius is back now. He said he had a lot of fun in Manchester. I've never been there but apparently it's quieter than here, but it rains non stop. He seems pretty upset without her though, he said she's going to come visit later on with her mother, so that should be fun. You should come too, it'll be just like Hogwarts. Remus has gone on holiday, have you heard? Said he's having a great time. I heard it's good for people in his condition to be in the sun or something? _

_How are you doing? Your sister warmed up to you yet? Me and Sirius could always send her some exploding fireworks in the mail… I think I remember how to do that. Something about stampedes or something? Well yeah, I have to go now because Sirius and me have finally managed to make that thing to terrorize the neighbour, he really does deserve it, the muggle-hating git. _

_Hope to hear from you soon. _

_James _

Lily laughed fondly, and put the letter back on the pile. She had been thinking of taking the letters with her and she wasn't really sure why. She had written her reply to him this morning, and was slightly surprised she hadn't got a letter back yet. James wrote back to her almost instantly. As if in answer to her question, James' black owl pecked on her window. Lily opened it to let him in. The owl dropped the letter in her hand and flew to stand near Lily's owl, Achilles' cage. James' owl, Elvendork, began drinking from Achilles' bowl. Achilles did not complain, he had become quite fond of her. He hooted happily at her appearance. Lily opened the letter and sat on her bed, moving her suitcase aside and read.

_Lily, _

_Yeah, heard there's a lot to do though? There's that wizard theatre there, my mum and dad have been there, and Sirius said it was really cool. _

_Oh yeah, what date are you going to be back? Will you still be able to write to me from there? _

_A book in the Hogwarts library, we did a lot of research on his condition when we first found out about it. _

_Ah, well what's her problem exactly? You never explained it… Are you sure? It wouldn't take long… Well maybe. Oh stamps? Those paper things? How does that even work? _

_Write back soon. _

_James _

Lily read over his letter again. Then walked over to her desk, sat down and began to write her reply.

***

James stood up and walked over to his window yet again. Him and Sirius were sat in James' messy room. Sirius was writing up plans to complete something they had started three years ago, The Marauders Map.

"Calm down, Prongs", Sirius said looking up at James who was looking expectantly out of the window, at the neat countryside landscape. "Unless you put a motor in Elvendork, it won't be here for a while". James sighed and sat down on his bed, which was adjacent to the desk where Sirius sat.

"She usually answers pretty quickly though", James said, looking over Sirius' shoulder at the plans. "That should be bigger". He pointed at the drawing. He took the pencil out of Sirius' hand and crossed out numerous lines.

"Yeah. Well at least she doesn't hate you anymore", Sirius said encouragingly. "To be honest I'm surprised that she even gave you her address".

"Yeah, so was I. I thought…" But James was interrupted by a tap on the window. The boys looked up to see Elvendork tapping on the window with her beak, a letter tied to her leg. James ran to the window, opened it and let her in. She dropped down on the table at the far end of the room opposite to the bed, where her cage was. James ran over, took the letter and read.

_James, _

_Yes I've been to the theatre, it's really amazing. Some of the magic they used in the performance was really fascinating. _

_We come back on the 30__th__ of July. I don't know if I'll be able to come after that. Yes I think so, the responses will take longer but I should be able to write to you, when we get settled into a hotel. _

_That's so nice that you all tried to help him. I don't know if I would have done so much for one of my friends if something like that had happened to them. _

_It's pretty complicated to be honest. I still have hope she'll come around. _

_Well, you write a letter, put it in an envelope and put a stamp on it. Then you put the letter in a mailbox. Then a man in a truck takes it to the recipients' house and puts it through their letterbox. Is that simple enough for you? _

_Lily x _

"What does it say? She confess her undying love for you yet? James?"

James was not paying any attention. He was looking at the end of the letter. There was definitely a kiss there… James Potter was finally getting somewhere with Lily Evans!

***

Lily pulled open the blue drapes, bathing her hotel room in sunlight. She and Petunia were sharing a room. The room was quite small, smaller than Lily's room at home. But it was beautiful, there were two single beds against the wall, a large wardrobe and dressing table. There were fresh flowers in many vases across the room. But what Lily liked most about the room was that there was a balcony! She stepped out on to it and looked down at the tall buildings surrounded by water. She couldn't wait to get into one of those gondolas. She began to unpack her clothes neatly into the wardrobe.

"That's my side of the wardrobe!" Petunia had come out of the bathroom and was stood with her hands on her hips. She had grown quite a bit over the year, she was a lot taller and if possible even more bony.

"Sorry", Lily said and moved her clothes to the other side. "This is going to be so much fun". Petunia was ignoring her, she opened her suitcase and neatly piled her clothes into the wardrobe, without another word, she left the room, leaving Lily staring after her.

***

It wasn't like he was obsessed or anything. He just couldn't handle waiting another day for a reply from Lily. She had written to him almost every single day for the past three weeks and he felt like he was actually getting pretty close to becoming a close friend. Well he was definitely her friend. You don't just write letters to an acquaintance every day. She liked him, oh yeah, James was sure of it. Maybe not in the way he liked her, but she must like him in some way… There was a certain preference there for sure.

"Prongs! James!" James snapped out of his thoughts. He was playing Quidditch, and must have drifted off, because he was yards away from where they had started off playing.

"Sorry Padfoot", he said, turning his broom and flying to where Sirius was.

"She'll write soon, why are you so bloody obsessed? It's not like she's your girlfriend". This was the first time Sirius had lost control like this over the James-in-love-with-Lily thing. James came to an abrupt halt and looked at Sirius. At once Sirius looked apologetic. "I didn't mean that, I'm sorry".

"No your right", James said, he flew to the ground and demounted his broom. He walked the length of the field and towards the house.

"Prongs!" Sirius had caught up with him. "I wasn't right. You are getting somewhere with her, remember?" James stopped and looked at his best friend. He was right, she wasn't his girlfriend, and she probably never will be. James said nothing, so Sirius spoke again. "Hey, don't you remember what you told me? When I doubted you the first time?"

"She'll give in eventually?" James said recalling his conversation with Sirius, two years ago.

"Exactly, she's bound to give in soon enough", Sirius said. "Don't give up on her. That's just not you". Padfoot was right. James wasn't a quitter.

***

"James, there's a letter for you in your room", James' mum said as soon as they walked into the kitchen, soaking in sweat and mud. "And please have showers before you come down for dinner". She was wearing an apron, and had her brown hair was in a messy bun, she must have been cooking. They had a house elf, but she preferred to do the cooking herself. James ran up the stairs and didn't stop until he reached his room on the second floor. There it was, on his bed, on top of the pile of clean laundry. James picked it up and read.

_James, _

_We have finally arrived in Venice. It is so beautiful, even more then I thought it would be. I've had to share a room with Petunia and she hardly speaks to me at all. _

_I'm not that nice, you three have really supported him. It's so nice of you, he really does need it and I'm sure he appreciates it a lot. _

_Surprised I made a joke? How rude. _

_Yes well I'll definitely let you know. _

_Lily x _

James replied instantly.

_Lily, _

_Glad you like it there. Don't worry about her, she's probably just jealous of you. Yes you are really nice, you're probably one of the nicest girls I've ever known. __Yeah I'm sure he does, we do our best. His, Sirius' and Peters friendship means a lot to me. Well it is surprising, you never make jokes with me. It's nice that you've lightened up, you should joke more often. _

_I'll look forward to your answer. _

_James _

_X _

Yeah. That didn't sound too eager. Hopefully.

* * *

**_Please Read and Review!... Xx_**


	4. Chapter 4: Indomitable

CHAPTER FOUR: INDOMITABLE

September 1976

Lily Evans was not crushing on James Potter. Sure he was now her friend. But she didn't have any particular feelings for him. She had a boyfriend for goodness sake. No. Lily Evans was not that kind of a girl.

Lily was sat on the Hogwarts Express in Professor Horace Slughorn's compartment, with a number of other students and the Professor himself surrounding her. Snape, Avery and Rosier were there from Slytherin, Alice and Selena from Gryffindor, Tom from Ravenclaw and a handful of other students Lily only knew by face. She was sat between Tom and Selena.

"How is your mother Tom?" Slughorn asked.

"Oh very well, she's been…" Tom's speech was interrupted by the compartment door opening. Stood there were two boys, Sirius and James.

"Sorry we're late Professor", Sirius said cheerfully.

"Hi Lily, Selena", James said smiling at the girls. Selena smiled at the boys.

"Hi", Lily said. She was glad they were here. They could at least put a stop to Slughorn's constant inquiring.

"Ah", Slughorn said, slightly surprised at their appearance. James and Sirius had never come to the Slug Club meetings, even after constant invites. "Why don't you sit down boys? I knew it was only a matter of time before you two decided to come to my meetings". Sirius took a seat between Alice and Selena. James looked uncertain where to sit. "Why don't you go sit between Lily and Tom, James?" James looked slightly uncomfortable, but Lily budged up to allow him enough space to sit. Tom looked irritated. James smiled and sat down.

"How come you're here?" Lily whispered to James as Slughorn went on.

"Thought I might as well make an appearance", James whispered back. "I was thinking of leaving it till next year, you know 'cause it's our last year. But then I thought, there's no time like the present". Lily laughed. She wasn't so sure that was the reason, but chose not to voice her feelings. She knew James was crazy about her, hell, the whole of Hogwarts knew how James was crazy about her. But recently, through their letters in the summer, James had become less annoying and Lily quite liked him now. She didn't have a crush on him though. No. Never.

***

Tom Moseley was perfect. He was fairly handsome, no, he was gorgeous. All the girls, and some guys, told him so. He was prefect and got top grades in all his classes. He also happened to have the most attractive and smart girl in the year. He was so perfect. He would not let anything destroy his perfect world.

There he was, sat at the Gryffindor table, the one boy that was a threat to this perfect world. James Potter. Who did he think he was? Moving in on his girl like that? Of course Lily would never go for him instead of Tom. That was preposterous. He was better than Potter any day. It's not like he was jealous or anything, but he hated that girl-stealing, Quidditch playing, rule breaking, good-for-nothing git. There he was, making his stupid jokes, trying to impress Lily. As if she'd laugh, she hated him.

Lily laughed. What?! Okay, now was the time for action. He walked over to the Gryffindor table. Lily was sat with Selena and Potter and his gang of idiots. Tom sat down between her and Lupin.

"Hey honey", he planted a kiss on her lips, she shook him off and looked at him as if to say 'not in front of my friends'. Tom didn't like that about her, she had a problem with public display of affection. "They don't mind".

"As a matter of fact", Sirius said. "We do. I don't want to be throwing up my breakfast". Most of them nodded and laughed in agreement. James however said nothing, just looked at Lily. This annoyed Tom even more.

"I can do whatever I want Black", Tom said getting up. "She's my girlfriend".

"Well she obviously doesn't like it so why don't you go-" Sirius began, but Selena put a hand on his arm and squeezed it.

"Sirius, please", Lily said to him pleadingly. Sirius looked away from Tom and said no more.

"Come on, let's go", Tom said to Lily. She looked up at him sceptically. This was another thing he didn't like about her. She didn't listen to him. "Please", he added reluctantly. She looked from Tom to James for a minute, then got up and followed Tom out of the Great Hall.

"I don't like you hanging around with him", Tom said as soon as they had reached the entrance courtyard.

"Why?" Lily said, stopping.

"Well, because he's obsessed with you", Tom said angrily.

"So what, you don't trust me?" Lily asked, she was angry now too.

"No", Tom said, trying to keep his voice calm. "I just don't like the way he looks at you. He wants you. He doesn't love you like I do". Lily looked surprised. Tom had never said he loved her before. True, he didn't really think he loved her, but now was the right time to say it, to convince her to stay away from him.

"I love you too", she said smiling and hugged him round the middle. He lifted up her chin and kissed her. One nil to Tom.

***

October 1976

Remus Lupin was a werewolf. There was no cure for his condition, when the full moon came, he went down to the Shrieking Shack so he wouldn't hurt anyone else but himself. He did sustain some severe injuries to himself, but there wasn't much he could do about it. He had a girlfriend now, the smart and pretty Mary McDonald. But he couldn't stay with her for long. His condition didn't allow it. More like he wouldn't allow it. He wouldn't let anything like that hurt someone else. She deserved more then that, more then him. Remus Lupin was a werewolf.

"What happened here?" Mary touched the newly formed scar on his face lightly and he cringed. It still hurt.

"I fell", Remus said. He was tired of making up excuses, but there was no other way.

"You _fell_?" Mary asked incredulously. Remus nodded and turned away. He couldn't tell her the truth. The only people who knew were James, Sirius, Peter, Lily, Selena and Snape. And they had all figured it out for themselves, meaning Remus didn't break the deal that he had with Dumbledore.

Remus and Mary were sat in the library. Their potions essay was due tomorrow and they had been told to do three rolls of parchment. Remus was on his second roll, it wasn't really up to his usual standards, but it was all he could do considering he'd just transformed two days ago. It had been quite a task to convince Madam Pomfrey to let him out of the Hospital Wing the next day. Remus wouldn't let her keep him for long, he was getting behind on his work as usual, and he didn't like asking James or Sirius to help him catch up, they always insisted on doing it for him. He didn't want to have to rely on other people to take care of him. He wouldn't be a burden to his friends. Not that he wasn't already.

***

"Why don't we go dancing?" Lily suggested to her boyfriend. Tom sighed.

"I don't really like dancing", He said. Lily nodded, sadly. They were walking down the main street of Hogsmeade village. It was a chilly October day. She had wanted to go to that club near the Shrieking Shack that James had mentioned once. But apparently, she wasn't going there today.

"Well, what do you want to do then?" Lily asked him.

"I don't mind, as long as I'm with you", he said, squeezing her hand gently, that he was holding. "But not dancing".

Tom and Lily then went to The Three Broomsticks. They bought a pair of butterbeers and sat down. Many Hogwarts students were seated around them. Severus was sat in a corner, surrounded by his gang of Death Eaters. Lily wished he would see how wrong it was, what he was doing, before it was too late. She might dislike him for what he had called her and for what he was planning to do, but it didn't mean she no longer cared about him.

The door of the pub opened, in walked two boys and a girl. The boys were laughing hysterically, the girl was half-amused, half-annoyed.

"That… was… priceless!" James managed to say though his laughing. Selena narrowed her eyes at him. "Can you _please _do that again?" Selena said nothing, she made to lunge at James, he ducked behind Sirius. "Padfoot help!"

"I think maybe you should stop laughing at her", Sirius offered.

"You were laughing too!" James said from behind his human barrier.

"He's right", Selena said, but before she could do anything, Sirius had ran to the other end of the pub. James seeing that he was now exposed, ran after him. Lily laughed.

"It's not even funny", Tom said. Lily ignored this comment, as Selena came over.

"What did you do?" Lily asked her.

"I fell", Selena said, and narrowed her eyes when Lily laughed. "It's not funny".

"You're right, it's not", Lily said controlling her laugh. Sirius and James came over, keeping a good distance away from Selena.

"Hey Lils", James said smiling at her.

"Hello Jams", Lily said amused.

"You can't shorten my name", James said laughing, he took a chair from a nearby table and sat down next to Lily. "It's short enough as it is!"

"Oh and Lily's such a long name!" Lily said sarcastically. James laughed and shrugged. Sirius had tried to apologise to Selena, but she wasn't having any of it. She turned away from him, at his every attempt to talk to her. The pub's radio came on.

_Honey honey, how you thrill me, ah-hah, honey honey_

_Honey honey, nearly kill me, ah-hah, honey honey_

_I'd heard about you before_

_I wanted to know some more_

_And now I know what they mean, you're a love machine_

_Oh, you make me dizzy_

"I love this song!" Lily and Selena said together. Sirius took Selena's hand and dragged her to the dance floor [well there wasn't really a dance floor, just some space on in the middle of the tables]. She tried to pull it free but he wouldn't let go. In the end, she gave in and began dancing, smiling at something he said.

_Honey honey, let me feel it, ah-hah, honey honey_

_Honey honey, don't conceal it, ah-hah, honey honey_

_The way that you kiss goodnight_

_(the way that you kiss me goodnight)_

_The way that you hold me tight_

_(the way that you're holding me tight)_

_I feel like I wanna sing when you do your thing_

James got up and held his hand out to Lily, he looked at Tom. "Do you mind if I ask the lady to dance". Lily smiled and without waiting for an answer got up off her seat. Tom stood up suddenly.

"I do mind actually", He said aggressively. "I was going to ask you to dance Lily". Lily was very surprised at this. Tom hated dancing, but obviously he'd rather dance with her, then let James dance with her. Lily obligingly took Tom's outstretched hand. He took her to the dance floor and they began to dance. So, this is why he hated to dance. Tom was a dreadful dancer.

_Honey honey, how you thrill me, ah-hah, honey honey_

_Honey honey, nearly kill me, ah-hah, honey honey_

_I heard about you before_

_I wanted to know some more_

_And now I know what they mean, you're a love machine…_

Lily looked over at James, whilst trying to keep her feet as far away from Tom's as possible, he kept stamping on them. He was sat in the seat Lily had previously occupied, drinking from Lily's butterbeer, staring at her. She gave him an apologetic smile. He smiled back, then laughed a very fake laugh at Tom's dancing skills. Lily Evans wasn't sure how she felt about James Potter anymore.

---

She danced so beautifully. To be honest, she did everything beautifully. Her long red hair swayed as she was dancing, moving her hips to every beat. James took another sip of Lily's butterbeer. Man, Tom was a bad dancer. He looked like a complete idiot. Guess it was worth not dancing with Lily to see Tom humiliate himself like this. Who was he kidding? No it wasn't. Nothing was worth the agony he was going through, okay, that might sound really dramatic, but it was true. James Potter had never felt this way about anyone before.

* * *

**_Please and Read and Review! I'd love to know what you think... Good or bad... Xx_**


	5. Chapter 5: Obstinate

CHAPTER FIVE: OBSTINATE

December 1976

"Happy Birthday Sirius!" The Gryffindor common room burst into the chorus of _Happy Birthday. _Sirius beamed at them all. He had not expected there to be so many people at his party, but here they were, practically the whole house. He made his was through the crowd with Remus and James, to the table which held his cake and presents. His cake was in the shape of what looked like a bone. He sniggered. Typical of James and Remus. It said 'Happy 17th Birthday, Padfoot'.

"You like it?" James asked him, putting an arm over his shoulder. "I told the house-elves to bake it myself". Sirius laughed and nodded.

"I told them it was a bad idea, but do they listen to me? No". Selena had come over. She hugged Sirius and kissed him on the cheek.

"Nah, I love it!" Sirius said. James stuck his tongue out at Selena. Sirius cut the cake, his friends and girlfriend surrounding him.

_My my, at waterloo napoleon did surrender_

_Oh yeah, and I have met my destiny in quite a similar way_

_The history book on the shelf_

_Is always repeating itself_

The party was in full swing. Sirius pulled Selena onto the dance floor and they began to dance. She was so perfect for him. It was a wonder he had managed to live without her all these years. He pulled her close, as if to keep her from ever leaving him.

_Waterloo - I was defeated, you won the war_

_Waterloo - promise to love you for ever more_

_Waterloo - couldn't escape if I wanted to_

_Waterloo - knowing my fate is to be with you_

_Waterloo - finally facing my waterloo_

---

This was his chance. There was no Tom around to get in his way. James Potter was going to make his move. Well he wasn't really going to make a move, but he had to show her that he was better for her then Tom. Well okay, maybe he didn't really know that he was. But he knew she wasn't happy, and one thing James couldn't bare, was Lily unhappy. He would do anything to give her what she wanted and deserved. And if that meant, just being her friend for the moment, then that's what he would do.

She was stood, leaning against a wall with Alice. James took a deep breath and walked over to her.

"Would you like to dance, Lily?" He asked, holding out his hand for hers. She didn't look surprised, but slowly put her hand into his. It was so soft and surprisingly cool in the warmth of the common room. He led her to the dance floor.

_And how could I ever refuse_

_I feel like I win when I lose_

_Waterloo - I was defeated, you won the war_

_Waterloo - promise to love you for ever more_

_Waterloo – couldn__'__t escape if I wanted to_

_Waterloo - knowing my fate is to be with you_

_Waterloo - finally facing my waterloo_

He was dancing with Lily. James Potter was dancing with Lily Evans. She was holding his hand and dancing cheerfully. She really did love to dance.

"You're a really good dancer", Lily said surprised.

"No need to act so surprised", James said acting offended. "My mum likes to dance. She made me take lessons". Lily was impressed. Score!

***

"Ow!"

"Sorry". They were really getting too big for this cloak. James, Sirius and Peter edged closer to the Whomping Willow. It stood at the edge of the Forbidden Forrest, its branches swaying slightly in the cold December breeze. The full moon was casting a silvery light on the tree tops of the Forbidden Forrest.

They reached the tree and James threw the Invisibility Cloak of them and stuffed it into the pocket of his jeans. Sirius grabbed a long branch that was hidden in a nearby bush and inched closer to the Whomping Willow. He prodded a knot in the tree and the tree stopped swishing at once. He, James and Peter made their way through a large gap in the roots. They slid down an earthy slope to the bottom of a very low tunnel. James heard soft yelping. Remus. They moved faster through the tunnel, well as fast as they could with having to crouch so low. The tunnel went on for what felt like miles but then finally it rose, twisted and there was a patch of dim light through a small opening. The boys clambered through. They were in the very familiar room, disordered and dusty. Paper was peeling from the walls, there were some stains on the floor, quite a few of the furniture was broken as though somebody had smashed it. The windows were all boarded up.

In the corner of the room, in an armchair that only had three legs, was a half transformed werewolf. Remus was still with them. Sirius ran over to him.

"You ok Moony?" He asked, observing him.

"He's not fully transformed yet. You better change before he does", James said coming over to them. Peter cowered in the corner. "I'll wait for you outside". James then went back out the way he came. He stood out side the Whomping Willow waiting for his friends to emerge. He wished he had learnt to transform into a smaller animal. That way he would have been able to guide Remus out of the Willow entrance like Sirius and Peter. James concentrated hard and seconds later he was standing on all fours, now a stag. He waited patiently, a few minutes later, a giant black dog, a werewolf and a rat climbed through the large gap in the Whomping Willow and clambered towards him. They set off together into the Forbidden Forrest, James in the lead.

---

Lily Evans and Selena Adams stood gaping at what they had just witnessed. They were stood behind a bush and just seen James turn into a stag and then run into the Forbidden Forrest with Remus, a dog and a rat. But they had also seen James, Sirius and Peter go into the gap in the Willow roots. It all made sense now.

"They're animagus'" Lily whispered to Selena, although they were quite alone now and weren't in danger of being overheard. Selena was still staring at the spot where they had vanished.

"I'm going to kill him", She said. "I can't believe he didn't tell me!"

***

"Hello boys". Selena and Lily were sitting on the coach in the Gryffindor common room, when James, Sirius and Peter returned.

"Er Hi", Sirius said nervously. "How come you're awake?" He sat down next to his girlfriend and attempted to put an arm over her shoulder, she shook him off. He looked over at James, James shrugged. He had no idea what Selena's problem was. Maybe that they had gone exploring? No. That didn't make sense.

"Where were you guys?" Lily asked, looking at James.

"Marauding", James said at once. "You know, what boys do".

"Oh really?" Lily asked. There was a knowing look in her eyes.

"Yes", Peter said from behind James.

"Tell me the truth", Selena said to Sirius. He looked at the boys, James shook his head aggressively. They couldn't tell them.

"Oh come on Sirius", Lily said, smiling now. "Okay. Will you do it for a Scooby snack?" Sirius stared at her, as did James and Peter. How the hell did they find out?!

"We know", Selena said. "I can't believe you didn't tell me". She slapped Sirius on the arm.

"How..?" Sirius began.

"We followed you", Lily said simply.

"You know, you really shouldn't be sneaking around following people", James said moving closer to where the girls and Sirius were sat.

"Well neither should you", Lily said defensively. "The Forbidden Forrest is really dangerous. Why were you going in there?"

"We were curious about what was in there", James said as if was obvious and sat down on the arm of the coach.

"They really shouldn't call it the Forbidden Forrest, just makes you want to go in there", Sirius said.

"You know, curiosity killed the cat", Lily said.

"Well it's a good thing I'm a dog then".


	6. Chapter 6: Persistent

CHAPTER SIX: PERSISTENT

December 1976

Lily Evans was sat in potions. Professor Slughorn was telling them about the potion that they were going to make. Well she didn't really know what he was telling them. For once, Lily wasn't paying any attention. She was thinking about the boy who was sat on the other side of the classroom, writing something on a piece of parchment, whispering something to Sirius and Remus, who were sat on either side of him. She tore her eyes away from James Potter. She was sat on a table with Selena, Tom and his Ravenclaw friend Gary.

"Erm Lily?" Selena was looking at something over Lily's shoulder. Lily looked. It was paper snitch floating in mid air, wings and all. She grabbed it and looked over at James. He smiled at her. He had a nice smile. Lily opened the paper, careful to avoid detection from Slughorn and read.

_Can this guy go on forever or what? _

Lily shook her head. And wrote back.

_You should be listening to him. How's Remus? _

Lily folded the snitch back into a ball and cast _Wingardium Leviosa _on it. She levitated it back to James when Slughorn wasn't looking. Two minutes later, the snitch was back at her side again.

_So should you. He's better now. Actually, he's an idiot. He had four chocolate frogs and he didn't give even one to me and Sirius!_

_I'm fine, thank you Lily. Don't listen to this fool. He didn't deserve it. He shrunk my robes. _

_It wasn't my fault… I was testing out the spell, I didn't know it would do that… _

Lily laughed quietly. But before she could answer, the students began to rise, preparing their workstations. Bugger. She had no idea what she was doing.

"Selena? What are we supposed to be doing?"

"Weren't you listening?" Selena said half shocked, half amused. "Too busy writing love letters?" Lily noticed that Tom had heard this and gave Selena a look. Selena understood immediately. "I'm joking. I know you hate James. Slughorn said we could make whatever we want". Lily nodded as Selena went over to the ingredients cupboard. Tom was looking suspiciously at Lily, she chose to ignore this and looked down at her copy of _Advanced Potion Making. _She flicked through the pages. She had been interested in the Elixir to Induce Euphoria when she had first read through the book. She had an idea she wanted to try out.

Lily walked over to the ingredients cupboard. James was already there. "What are you making?" He asked her.

"Elixir to Induce Euphoria", Lily said, piling the ingredients she needed into her arms. "What about you?"

"Same", James said. Lily looked at him sceptically. "Oh you're the only one who's allowed to choose that potion?"

"No", Lily said rolling her eyes. She was struggling to hold all the ingredients.

"Let me take them for you", James said, and before Lily could protest, he had taken all her ingredients to her desk.

"Thank you", She said setting up her apparatus. James smiled and went to get his own ingredients. Lily watched him, Tom had approached the ingredients cupboard as well and they were talking. She thought of going to stop the fight, but they did not seem to be fighting. Although, the discussion looked slightly heated. Lily had never seen James look so angry. It was obvious the conversation was about her.

"What are you making?" Tom asked her when he had come back with the ingredients.

"Elixir to Induce Euphoria", Lily said stirring the now murky blue potion.

"So am I", Tom said. Lily knew he was going to try and make a better potion then her. She hated the competitive side of him. He always had to be the best in everything.

"All right, time's up. Let's see what you've done". Slughorn said to the class after the hour was up. He walked around the tables examining the cauldrons. He started at the back. "Severus m'boy! Wonderful, wonderful! Elixir to Induce Euphoria I see. You've added peppermint? Wonderful". He moved around the Death Eater table, claiming the rest of the potions to be acceptable. "Ah, same as Severus?" He had reached James. James looked annoyed at being compared to Severus. "Brilliant, brilliant". He called Sirius and Remus' potions 'good' and then moved towards Lily's table.

"Lily", Slughorn said fondly. "What have you made for us?" He looked down into the sunshine yellow contents of her cauldron. "Elixir as well? And a spring of peppermint? You two aren't working together are you?" Slughorn indicated Snape. Lily made a disparaging noise, making Slughorn look at her slightly shocked. He then moved onto the rest of the table.

Lily looked over at Severus. He was sat staring into his lap sadly. Lily would have felt sorry for him, but she couldn't. It was his fault. He should have known better. She actually felt bad for ever comparing James Potter to Severus Snape.

***

"What's wrong with your nose?" Selena asked Sirius. He had been rubbing it non-stop for the past five minutes.

"I don't know", Sirius said rubbing it again. "It's really itchy". Selena pulled his hand down and pinned it to his side, shaking her head disapprovingly.

"Stop doing that, you'll make it worse". Selena, Sirius, Lily, James, Remus and Peter were standing in a first floor corridor waiting for their Transfiguration lesson.

"You didn't drink James' Elixir did you?" Lily asked Sirius. Sirius looked at her, his expression guilty. "The potion causes nose-tweaking if you don't add enough peppermint in". Typical of Sirius to drink a potion, when he didn't know the side-effects.

"It is making me pretty cheerful though", Sirius said, smiling as if he had not a care in the world.

"Yeah me too", James said, who mirrored his expression. Lily, Remus and Selena laughed. Remus laughed rather loudly. Lily looked at him, he was positively beaming.

"Remus! You didn't take it as well did you?" Lily asked shocked.

"No…" Remus said, although his expression said quite the opposite.

***

Sirius Black was a happy boy. He was sat in Transfiguration, and everything seemed rather good. Professor McGonagall was talking, but he wasn't listening. It didn't seem to matter though. He was quite content.

"Potter, Black, Lupin. What is so funny?" This exclamation by Professor McGonagall, finally made Sirius look up at her.

"Nothing is funny Professor", James said, from next to Sirius, a smile permanently plastered on his face. Lily and Selena giggled from the table in front of them.

"Then why are you three smiling?" McGonagall asked sternly.

"Because it's a wonderful day!" Sirius exclaimed, grinning.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love your lessons Professor?" Remus added from the table next to Sirius. He too was still grinning.

"No you did not. I'm glad you like them", McGonagall said, irritated. "May I continue my lesson boys?"

"But of course!" James said gleefully. McGonagall gave him a very McGonagall-ish glare and walked back to the front of the class. Everyone was rather amused, except one disgruntled Ravenclaw.

***

"_I think I should go to be-e-e-d" _

"James? Why are you singing?"

"_I have no idea-a-a". _James sang loudly in a surprisingly baritone voice. He stood up and did a sort of jig. The common room went quiet as the students that had not gone to bed yet, stared at James.

"How much of that potion did you take?" Lily asked incredulously.

_"A fa-a-a-air… bit". _Most people were now sniggering at this, some had come over to watch. James could not sit down, he could not stop singing. He just felt too damn happy to do anything other then sing his heart out. _"If you're happy and you know it, clap your hands!" _Remus and Sirius clapped their hands enthusiastically.

---

Lily got up off her chair. "Come on", She said ushering the boys to the staircase leading to the Gryffindor boys' dormitory. "Off to bed". It was taking all the control she had to not break down into a fit of giggles. They continued to sing as they went up the stairs. She led Sirius, James and Remus into their dormitory. Selena had come up and was having great difficulty getting Sirius into his bed. Remus, having been the one who had taken the least amount of potion, climbed into his bed and closed his eyes, a smile still on his pale face. James was stood next to his bed, dancing on the balls of his feet.

"Come on James, bed time", Lily said grabbing his arm and steering him towards what she assumed was his bed. James climbed in. Lily pulled the sheets over him and made to walk away, but he grabbed her hand.

"You do know that I love you right?" He said smiling. Lily stared at him. No, she didn't know that. Well, not until now anyway. James rolled over and was silent.

***

25th December 1976

"Wake up! Prongs! Wake up! It's Christmas!" James rolled over and pulled his pillow over his ears. Something jumped on his bed, near his feet.

"Padfoot!" James screamed as Sirius pulled his bed sheet off him. James reluctantly opened his eyes to see a rather excited Sirius sat on the foot of his bed. "What do you want?"

"It's Christmas! Get up!" Sirius threw a towel on James' face and ran out of the room, yelling, "Your mum's made mince pies!"

***

"Merry Christmas!" Lily was met by many Christmas greetings from her numerous relatives. The house was full, all their relatives had decided to come to theirs' for Christmas and Lily was now sharing her room with Petunia and three of her younger cousins.

Lily took a seat on the floor near the tree with the kids. Many other teenagers were sat on the floor as the coaches, arm chairs, chairs and stools were taken up by the adults.

"Do you want to open your presents dear?" Lily's mum asked her as put a tray of freshly made mince pies on the coffee table. Lily had not stayed up until midnight to open her presents as she had helped her mum so much over the last few days and had really needed the sleep.

Lily looked under the tree. There was a pile that had presents for her in them. One medium sized box caught her eye and she picked it up and read the tag. _To Lily, From Tom. _She started to open it, when saw an envelope that she hadn't noticed before as the present in her hand had been on top of it. She put down the present from Tom and picked up the envelope. She knew that writing very well. She opened the letter quickly.

_Dear Lily, _

_Merry Christmas_

_I hope you have a wonderful Christmas and a Happy New Year. _

_I didn't know whether I should get you a present or not, so I thought a card would be appropriate. _

_Don't miss me too much. _

_James X _

Lily looked down at the card. She just wished she would have made more of an effort in hers.

***

_James,_

_Merry Christmas _

_Lily xx _

Well at least there were two kisses…

* * *

**_Please Read and Review...! And thank to all the people who have reviewed my story! =] x_**


	7. Chapter 7: Importunate

CHAPTER SEVEN: IMPORTUNATE

January 1977

It had been a week since they had come back from the Christmas holidays. James and Sirius were walking up to the Owlery.

"So you didn't write to her over the holidays?" Sirius asked James for the third time since they had come back.

"No", James said agitatedly and pulled his coat tighter around himself to avoid the bitter wind. "Only the Christmas card. You were with me, do you remember me sending any letters?"

"Well no, but I thought you might have done it in secret or something".

"I was waiting to see if she sent me a letter first", James said. Although he regretted not writing to her.

"Playing hard to get?" Sirius asked amused. James laughed, the last thing James was, was hard to get. At least, not for Lily Evans.

"No, I'm trying to look less desperate. Girls like guys to play it cool".

"Have you been talking to your mother again?" Sirius asked raising his eyebrows.

"No", James lied. "Maybe…" Sirius laughed and shook his head. They walked up the stairs of the Owlery , careful not to slip on the ice. Once inside, they were met by two seventh year Gryffindors, Frank Longbottom and Alfred Williams. Frank was tall and had dark brown hair, Alfred was even taller than him and had a slight afro.

"James, Sirius", Frank said in greeting. They all greeted each other.

"How did you guys get here so fast?" Sirius asked them. "You were just in the Great Hall". It was true, they had been in the Great Hall when James and Sirius had left it.

"Had to write back to my mum A.S.A.P", Frank replied. "She wrote to me about the Order of the Phoenix".

"So it's real?" James asked astonished.

"Of course it is", Alfred said knowingly. They continued their conversation about the Order, while James sent a letter to his mum.

"I'm definitely going to join as soon as I leave Hogwarts", Frank said confidently.

"Me too", Sirius said.

"Yeah", James said. "It's the only way isn't it? We can't let that snake-faced murderer take over the Ministry".

"It's dangerous though", Alfred said.

"Exactly".

***

Why didn't he write to her? How could he not write to her? All she got was a stupid Christmas card… Not that Lily cared. Lily Evans did not have any feelings for James Potter. Well he was her friend. And she definitely liked him. But nothing more than that. Well, she didn't think so anyway.

"Where's Potter?" Tom asked her. Lily looked at him confused. They were walking in the grounds and had just reached the stone circle.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked.

"Nothing. Just that you're always with him nowadays", Tom seemed angry.

"That's because he's my best-friends boyfriends' best friend".

"Give me a break", Tom said disbelievingly. "The guy is crazy about you. It's obvious he's trying to win you over".

"No he's not", Lily said agitated that they had to have this debate again. "He's just trying to be nice. He hasn't even flirted with me at all for a very long time". It was true, James had been less persistent since they had become friends but she knew he still liked her. He still made the effort. Although, he hadn't wrote to her… Not that she cared.

"Whatever", Tom said and began walking faster. Lily had to run to keep up. They had reached Hagrid's hut now.

"Don't be like that Tom", Lily said, pulling his arm to keep him from walking further.

"Don't be like what? It's obvious that you like the attention". Lily let go of his arm. She looked at him incredulously. How could he think that of her? She turned around and without another word, stomped back towards the castle.

***

The entrance hall was empty. Lily walked down the marble staircase, looking around for any sign of a disturbance. She was sure she had heard something. It was night time. Lily was doing her prefect rounds and had lost Remus in the process. He had gone to the bathroom and hadn't returned. Lily had reached the dungeons but decided against going down there. Severus would probably be patrolling and she had no desire of running into him.

"I wouldn't go down there if I was you". Lily jumped and turned around, her wand raised. It was James, standing on the marble staircase, a piece of parchment in his hand, wearing an amused expression.

"Don't do that!" Lily said, clutching her chest. "You scared the crap out of me".

"Whoa", James said coming down the staircase and walking towards her. "Language Miss Evans".

"I can say what I want", Lily said, stowing away her wand into the pocket of her robes. "I'm a prefect. Speaking of which, what are you doing out so late?"

"Honestly?" James had reached her now. She nodded. "I came to see you". Lily smiled slightly. She had no idea what to say so she turned towards the first floor and walked on. James came up and fell into step with her.

"Are you not going to give me detention?" James asked surprised.

"No, unless you want it", Lily said. "It would put a damper on your record if you didn't have detention one evening anyway".

"No, no I'm ok", James said smiling. He did that a lot when he was with her. Smiling.

They were walking in a corridor near Transfiguration, when they heard low voices. One voice that Lily recognised at once to belong to Tom.

"It's Tom", Lily whispered to James. "We need to hide or something, he'll get you into trouble". James stood thinking for a second, then pulled a really thin material out of his pocket. Before Lily could even ask what he was doing, he pulled her close and pulled it over the two of them.

"What the-", James put his hand over Lily's mouth. Tom and Kate, the sixth year Ravenclaw prefect, came round the corner. Tom was smiling and Kate was giggling. That git. Lily had not spoken to him since their argument earlier today. He hadn't even tried to speak to her about it either. And now he seemed perfectly happy. As if nothing had even happened between him and his girlfriend that he'd been with for seven months. Tom and Kate were approaching them. Lily didn't understand how a cloak was going to hide them.

"They cant' see us", James whispered in her ear, answering her unasked question. "It's an invisibility cloak". Lily relaxed and James removed his hand from her mouth, but kept his arms around her, holding her close. Lily didn't object.

"Oh Tom your so charming", Kate said shoving Tom gently.

"What can I say? You bring out the best in me", Tom said. Kate giggled in response. James tightened his grip on Lily. Tom and Kate then turned the corner and disappeared. Lily stood rooted to the spot. James said nothing, just held her. She couldn't believe that Tom would do that.

"Lily?" James voice was quiet. A soothing sound in her ear. Lily said nothing. James let go of her and pulled the cloak of them, stowing it away in his robes.

"Where did you get that cloak?" Lily asked weakly. She didn't want to talk about Tom.

"It was my dad's", James said quietly.

"Oh right, explains a lot", Lily said. "Why you get away with so much".

"Yeah. You want to go up to the common room?" James asked uncertainly.

"Yeah"

***

"I'm sorry"

"Don't care"

"Lily!"

Tom had been trying to apologise for his behaviour in the grounds for the past two days. But she wouldn't hear it. She wouldn't even listen to what he had to say. The girl was so bloody difficult. Tom Moseley didn't have to put up with his. He had enough girls trying to get with him. Especially that hot blonde, Kate. But if Tom could have both of them, why not?

"Come on Lily", Tom tried again. Lily snapped the book shut that she had been reading.

"Shhh, this is a library", Lily whispered. She got off up the table and walked over to a shelf. Tom followed her.

"I said I was sorry. What more do you want". Lily put her book back on the shelf and began looking at the titles for another.

"For you to mean it", she said simply, still scanning the bookshelf.

"I told you I meant it", Tom said, he grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around. "I love you, please don't leave me". Lily looked at him uncertain. He tried to keep an earnest expression.

"Okay", she said. "But don't you _ever_ speak to me like that _ever_ again".

"Deal"

As if.

***

"Lily. Lily! LILY!"

"What?!" Lily turned around to look at James, who was sat on the table behind her.

"Nothing", James said sadly and looked down. Lily sighed.

"Sorry, what's the matter?" She said, she was making water shoot out at the end of her wand. They were learning the _Aguamenti_ spell.

"I just wanted you to show me how you're doing that", James lied. He had no idea what else he could say to make her talk to him. Lily raised her eyebrows. Maybe she had seen him casting it perfectly well not two minutes ago. She got up of her chair all the same and came over to his table.

"Are you sure you don't know how to do it?" She asked, looking round at Remus, Sirius and Peter, who were all performing it fine.

"Mmhmm", James said nodding innocently.

"Well the incantation is _Aguamenti_". James cleared his throat.

"_Aguamentay_"

"No… _Aguamenti". _

"_Aguamenti_".

"Good, now the wand movement is like this", Lily grabbed James' hand and moved it round in a spiral movement. James stared at her. She was so close that he could smell her. She smelled like flowers, there was hint of honey in there too. She smelled the same as she had done that night, under the invisibility cloak. "Erm, the wand's over here".

"But you're over here", James said. Wait, maybe that was too much. Lily blushed and turned away smiling slightly. Okay, maybe it wasn't too much.

"How's things with Tom?" James asked, when Lily still didn't speak.

"Okay, we're good now", Lily said, not looking at him. Damn it. James knew this would happen. Tom was such a smooth talker. But if she was happy with him, then James would not stand in the way. He only worried about Tom's faithfulness. "Did you confront him about the Kate thing?"

"No", Lily looked at him now. "But he wasn't really doing anything wrong. I guess it just looked bad. I know him well enough to know that he wouldn't do anything like that. We've been together for ages". It seemed more like she was trying to convince herself, rather then him. James nodded.

Lily then let go of his hand and walked back to her seat and picked up her wand. Water erupted from it immediately. She was so good with magic. She was good with everything to be honest.

"PRONGS!" James tuned to look at Sirius, Remus and Peter who were drenched in water. James' wand was pointing at them, a great jet of water sprouting out of it.

"Oops"

***

"I should get her something. No, we'll get her something. No… I don't know". James slumped down on Sirius' bed, leaning his head against a post.

"I think maybe we should her something together", Sirius suggested. He was sitting in the window closest to his bed. "You are supposed to going for the less desperate approach". James didn't know about that anymore. His mum had sounded pretty impressive at the time, but if he didn't try harder, he was never going to get her. What did his mum know about girls anyway?

"Well it doesn't really help when he makes me pretend to go to the bathroom just so that he can roam the castle with her alone at night", Remus said. He was sat on his bed that was on the other side of the window Sirius was sat in, a book open on his lap.

"Yeah well she needed me", James said defensively.

"I think you _should_ get her a present".

"Really?"

"Yep", Remus said. "I don't think she'd mind".

"What should I get her then?" James had no idea what to get her. He knew her well, yeah, but what would she want?

"Book?" Sirius suggested.

"She has loads of books", Remus said. "Flowers?"

"Boring", Sirius said. "Potion ingredients?"

"Now _that's_ boring. Clothes?"

"Nah, owl treats?"

"Is she an owl?"

"No, for her owl init"

"It's her birthday, not the owls Padfoot".

"Jewellery?" James suggested remembering how ecstatic his mum had been when his dad had gotten her a diamond necklace.

"Perfect!" Remus and Sirius exclaimed.

***

_You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the Dancing Queen_

Lily's birthday was being held in the Room of Requirement. It had all been Tom's idea. Bless him. The room was decorated in red and gold balloons everywhere. There was a large banner that read 'Happy Birthday Lily'.

Lily looked around. Everyone she knew well was there. Except for James. And Sirius, Peter and Remus. They must be still on their way.

"So what do you think?" Tom asked putting his arm around her.

"It's amazing", She replied, turning to kiss him. He led her to the dance floor and just held her while she danced. Seems like he's learnt since last time.

_Friday night and the lights are low  
Looking out for the place to go  
Where they play the right music, getting in the swing  
You come in to look for a King  
Anybody could be that guy  
Night is young and the music's high  
With a bit of rock music, everything is fine  
You're in the mood for a dance  
And when you get the chance..._

The door opened and in walked James. He was wearing a midnight blue shirt and blue jeans. It seemed as if he had tried to tame his hair, but it still stuck out at odd ankles. He was holding something behind his back. With him were Remus, Peter and Sirius. Tom turned Lily's face towards him.

"I love you", he said. Lily smiled up at him.

"Aw, I love you too Tom", Sirius said punching Tom on the shoulder fondly. He had come up to them with the rest of the boys in his wake. Tom looked daggers at him.

"Happy birthday", Remus said and hugged Lily. He handed her a neatly wrapped present. "That's from Peter too". Lily smiled at Peter.

"Thank you both", she said. Sirius and Selena had given Lily a present together this morning. Lily looked over at James, who was stood behind Remus, looking nervous.

"Happy birthday Lily", he said and pulled out a small red velvet box from behind his back. He handed it to her. "I hope you like it". He looked so cute nervous. Lily opened the box, inside was a silver charm bracelet, with gold charms on it.

"James! You didn't have too", Lily said flattered.

"Course I did", James said. "You like it right?"

"Yeah!" James relaxed. She loved it. It was beautiful. She picked it up. There were six charms on it. A lily flower, a moon, a stag, a dog, a wolf and a rat. Two charms for Remus? "Wow, it's so cool. How come there's a moon as well though?"

"It's for Selena", James explained. "Her name means moon".

"Oh". That made sense. It was a friendship bracelet. With all her friends on it.

"Where am I?" Tom asked looking at the bracelet.

"In the Room of Requirement", Sirius said looking at Tom as if he was stupid. "Not the brightest of the Ravenclaws are you?"

"Did someone spike your pumpkin juice?" Remus asked.

Tom looked annoyed but said nothing. There wasn't much he could say while being surrounded by Sirius' friends.

"Let's dance Lily", Sirius said and grabbed her hand, leading her away from the Marauders, Selena and Tom.

_You're a teaser, you turn 'em on  
Leave them burning and then you're gone  
Looking out for another, anyone will do  
You're in the mood for a dance  
And when you get the chance..._

Selena and James started dancing nearby.

"How's your birthday so far?" Sirius asked Lily.

"Great", Lily said happily.

"Good good", Sirius looked over at James and Selena, a thoughtful expression on his face. "Mind if I dance with my girlfriend?"

"Not at all", Lily said letting go of him. Sirius walked over to James and Selena and cut in. He said something inaudible to James and James walked over to Lily.

"May I have this dance?" James asked, extending his hand to her.

"Certainly", Lily said taking his hand. He pulled her close and they began to dance. Sirius' plan worked, Tom was talking to Remus and Peter near the drinks and didn't seemed to have noticed who Lily was dancing with.

_You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen  
Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine  
You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the Dancing Queen_

Lily looked into the eyes of James Potter. They were a hazel colour. Wait, why was she looking into his eyes? No, Lily would not crush on another guy while she had boyfriend. It didn't matter that this guy was absolutely crazy about her. Or that he supported her in all her decisions. Or even that he was actually quite good looking, and his annoyingly messy black hair seemed somewhat endearing now. Or that he had one of the nicest smiles Lily had ever seen. No. None of that mattered. Because Lily Evans was not that type of a girl.

* * *

**_Please Read & Review! =] If anyone has any ideas please let me know! x_**


	8. Chapter 8: Stubborn

CHAPTER EIGHT: STUBBORN

February 1977

Kate Wilson was crazy about Tom Moseley. He was everything she wanted. Tall, blond and gorgeous! Pity he had a girlfriend. Not that she'd let something like that get in her way before, but she had grown out of all that. She wouldn't go for someone else's boyfriend. She would not be a home wrecker. She would not be the other woman. She would just make it so that Lily Evans was the other woman. She would destroy their relationship so that she could have Tom all to herself. That may sound rather drastic, but it's not like Kate could help it. She was in love. She must have him and if this was the way to get him, then so be it.

***

Sirius Black was in love. He couldn't believe he was admitting it, even though it was only to himself. He loved her. Her soft long curls, her big hazel eyes, her feisty manner. She was perfect. There was no other way to describe it accurately enough, she was his Lily.

***

"Really?" Lily asked incredulously.

"Mmhmm, he is _so_ a Mr Wickham", Selena said confidently. Lily and Selena were sat in their dormitory discussing Pride and Prejudice (Selena's dad had been a Muggle so she had grown up knowing all about Muggles). Of course they were supposed to be doing their Defence Against the Dark Arts essay, but they were taking a break, kind of.

"But Wickham turns out to be a gold digging idiot", Lily said snubbed.

"Exactly"

"Hey! I think he's a Mr Darcy", Lily said defiantly. Selena raised her eyebrows at her friend. "It's not like Sirius is a Mr Darcy!" Lily was defensive.

"I didn't say he was", Selena said calmly. "He's perfect just the way he is. He doesn't need to be a Mr Darcy". Lily rolled her eyes. Selena's relationship was so perfect. Lily was jealous. She wished her and Tom had something like that. Not that it wasn't good, it was, really good at times. But overall she felt like she wanted more. She didn't know what it was exactly. But she wanted it.

"Who's Mr Darcy?" Lily looked up to see Alice who had just walked in.

"He's a character in a Muggle book", Selena explained as Alice sat down on Selena's bed. "At the start he's really rude and arrogant. But then he falls in love with the female protagonist Elizabeth. He's still a bit of a prick. But then he realises it's not going to work so he becomes more like himself. Doesn't try to get her or anything but just tries to give her all the happiness she deserves". That didn't sound like Tom at all. It sounded like someone else though.

"Aw that's really sweet", Alice said smiling. "Who were you saying isn't like that?"

"Sirius"

"Oh, well he's still a nice guy though", Alice said encouragingly. Alice was so nice, she always tried to make other people happy. Selena nodded, smiling.

"You know who fits the Mr Darcy character?" Selena said pensively.

"James Potter?" Alice said knowingly. Selena nodded and they both looked at Lily. Lily looked away instantly and reached for her essay. She picked up her quill and began writing. So what if James was just like Mr Darcy, the epitome of perfection for all girls who had read Pride and Prejudice? It didn't mean that he was perfect for Lily. Lily was nothing like Elizabeth Bennet. She would not fall for the one man she had detested so long because of his arrogance and narrow minded views. The problem was, she already had.

***

There he was. Standing in the middle of the Ravenclaw common room. Looking like a Greek god. His blond hair styled to perfection, his blue eyes glinting in the light from the fireplace. It was their turn to do prefect rounds at night, Kate Wilson had been looking forward to this moment for a while now. She would make her move tonight.

***

There she was. Standing in the middle of the Gryffindor common room. Looking beautiful as always. Her long red hair was tied back in a long ponytail. She was ready to go on her prefect rounds with Remus. Only if James Potter had been made a prefect. He could have been roaming the castle with her after hours. Alone. That extra time with her could have shown her what a great guy he really was. Okay, over exaggeration. It would have shown her that he was a somewhat decent guy. Not that she didn't already know that. She had warmed up to him, yeah, she had. And it was only a matter of time before she realised how deeply in love with her James Potter actually was.

***

"… I'm all right now. The scars have mostly healed", Remus indicated a white mark on his arm that looked like an innocent scratch.

"Wow", Lily said, examining Remus' arm. "That doesn't even look like a werewolf did it".

"Yeah, Madam Pomfrey's really good with this sort of thing", Remus said appreciatively. They were walking through the third floor corridor after hours.

"Where are the boys tonight?" Lily asked in a would be casual voice.

"Sleeping I guess", Remus said looking at her curiously. "Why?"

"Aren't they usually 'Marauding'?" Lily asked, making speech marks with her hands appropriately.

"Yeah, well they probably are somewhere", Remus said. Lily nodded and Remus turned away with a small smile on his face. Was Lily Evans actually concerned about where James was?

---

"She's not stupid you know", Sirius said to James as they pulled the invisibility cloak tighter around themselves and jogged to keep up with Remus and Lily.

"What do you mean?" James whispered back to him.

"She knows you have an invisibility cloak, she'll figure out that it's you if she hears us".

"Well shut up then!" James said in an urgent whisper. "And why have you got _them_?" He indicated the box of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans.

"I'm hungry", Sirius said putting a handful of the sweets into his mouth.

"What was that?" Lily said suddenly and stopped in her tracks. Crap, she had heard them.

"What? I don't hear anything", Remus said rather unconvincingly. Lily turned around and looked straight at James and Sirius. Behind her Remus was making theatrical hand movements indicating for them to run. Thinking it was best to listen to Remus, James tugged Sirius' leave and motioned for him to turn around. They did so and sped down the corridor, leaving Lily standing there looking rather bewildered.

When they were safely two floors above, they pulled off the invisibility cloak. Sirius flopped down on a window ledge, tipping the remaining beans into his mouth.

"What was the point of that exactly?" Sirius asked after he had devoured the beans.

"Moony was supposed to get information out of her", James said frustrated. He knew that Lily knew, that they would find out anything she said to Remus, but he still had thought of giving it a shot.

"Can we just go put whipped cream on Snivelly's hand and tickle his nose?" Sirius asked grumpily. James shook his head. That did sound like fun, but he didn't think Lily would be too impressed by that, even though he had called her a Mudblood. But that was half a year ago and they had done enough to Snape since then.

"Shhh… Someone's coming, quick, under the cloak".

---

"So is that a yes?" Tom asked Kate, pulling her towards him.

"But Tom, you have a girlfriend", Kate said pouting. They had stopped on a fifth floor corridor. She put her arms around his neck.

"So?" Tom said. His face was inches from hers now. She could smell his minty fresh breath. So what if he had girlfriend? Kate would get rid of her later. Right now, all she could think about was kissing him. Apparently he felt the same way, because seconds later he had kissed her.

---

James could not believe what he was seeing. His girl's, no, _Lily's_ boyfriend was kissing another girl! How could he cheat on Lily? _Lily! _Lily was so wonderful. She was everything a guy could want. Beautiful, funny, smart, practically perfect in every way! Tom would pay for treating Lily like this. James made to jump off the window sill on which he was standing, but something tugged on his jeans. It was Sirius, looking alarmed. He was sat down on the sill as he had been before and didn't seem to approve of James revealing himself to the prefect who just so happened to hate him the most. James thinking better of it, decided not to give Tom an excuse to give him detention for the rest of sixth year.

"Come on", Kate said, when her and Tom had finally stopped kissing. "Let's go somewhere more…" She stood thinking of the right word.

"Cosy?" Tom asked with a smile. She nodded, giggled and dragged Tom off around the corner. James lost his balance and fell of the window sill, leaving the invisibility cloak behind. Sirius' bark like laughter came from somewhere above him as he was hoisted to his feet.

"What are we going to tell Lily?" James asked, once he was firmly on his feet again.

"We're not", Sirius said thoughtfully.

"What? We have too", James said outraged. He had to tell Lily, Tom was not going to get away with this.

"No, we'll just help her find out".

***

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Remus asked snapping his goggles on. He looked distastefully at the gnarled Snargaluff stump at the middle of their tray.

"We stalk Moseley", Sirius said through his gum shield. "Find out where they're meeting, and then make sure Lily's there to see them".

"And how are we going to that?" James asked, not sure if this plan was such a good idea. He pulled on his own goggles and passed Sirius a pair.

"We get Remus to bring her there", Sirius said confidently.

"Why can't I bring her?" James asked sounding like a five year old.

"Because we don't want to jeopardise what you and Lily have", Sirius said. He looked quite enthusiastic. The idea of sneaking around always got him like this.

"Why are you so determined with this whole thing?" Remus asked, he was poking the Snargaluff stump with the end of his wand.

It sprang to life at once; long, prickly bramble-like vines flew out of the top and whipped through the air. One branch wrapped it self around Remus' neck, throttling him, Sirius began beating it back with his fist. James succeeded in knotting a couple of the vines together. A hole opened in the middle of the tentacle-like branches and Remus plunged his hand in, which closed like a trap around his elbow. Sirius and James tugged and wrenched at the vines aggressively, forcing the hole to open again and Remus pulled his arm free. In his hand was a pulsating green object, roughly the size of a grapefruit. Remus held it arms length and threw it down into a bowl. At once, the prickly vines shot back inside and the gnarled stump sat there looking like an innocent lump of dead wood.

"Poke it with something sharp", James said matter-of-factly. Remus grabbed a pair of secateurs and poked the pod cautiously. Sirius, getting frustrated by Remus' lack of action, grabbed the secateurs out of his hand and plunged them into the pod. It burst open so that the bowl was full of tubers wriggling like pale green worms.

"So, like I was saying", Remus said, pulling out his gum shield and leaning against the table. "Why are you suddenly obsessed with the James and Lily thing?"

"Because, he's _so_ close", Sirius said rather overdramatically. "It's taken him _years_ to get this far!"

"That is true", Remus said. "I can't wait till you get together. We'll finally be rid of your obsession".

"I don't have an obsession", James said offended.

"Oh no", Sirius said sarcastically.

"Moony, I can't stop thinking about her!" Remus said in a high-pitched voice that sounded nothing like James.

"She's so beautiful! She's so perfect! What is wrong with me?" Sirius also sounded nothing like James as he tried to imitate him, he even ruffled his hair.

"Oh piss off", James said as the two boys laughed. They then, once again, dived at the gnarled stump.

* * *

**_Please Read & Review... Xx =] _**


	9. Chapter 9: Constant

**_Took a little longer then usual to update.. Sorry about that.. Had a couple of things I had to deal with... _**

**_So here it is.. Another chapter.. Enjoy! =] _**

CHAPTER NINE: CONSTANT

February 1977

"Ouch!"

"Wasn't my fault!"

"_Why was your foot on my toe?!"_

"Why was your toe under my foot?"

"_Shut up_ you two!"

James, Sirius and Remus were doing as planned. Stalking Moseley. They were stood outside at the stone circle, peering down towards Hagrid's Hut. Tom was there, talking to a seventh year Ravenclaw girl.

"Who do you reckon that girl is?" James asked. The girl was a tall brunette.

"Isn't she Head Girl?" Remus said squinting to get a better look.

"So, he's with more then just Lily and that Kate girl", Sirius said. It was more of a statement then a question.

"What a surprise", Remus' tone was sarcastic.

"Why can't we just tell Lily?" James moaned. He didn't want to have to lie to her. "We've been at this for ages".

"We've been at it…" Sirius checked Remus' watch. "An hour".

"Exactly, _ages_!"

---

"He told you he loved you?" Lily asked Selena smiling.

"Yeah", Selena said, beaming. "It was really cute 'cause he was so nervous. Thought I didn't feel the same way".

"Aw. But you do?"

"Course I do", Selena said fondly. "Do you know how he said it?" Lily looked at her friend expectantly. "He said, I was his Lily". Lily blinked. "That he felt the same way about me, as James does for you".

Lily knew the day would come for her to talk about her feelings towards James Potter. Today was not that day. She knew he loved her. Well she knew he felt as if he did, he had told her that night after drinking too much Elixir to Induce Euphoria. But she didn't how she felt, and wasn't prepared to even think about it when she had a boyfriend.

"He loves you, you know", Selena said when Lily didn't speak. They were walking down the covered bridge.

"I know he thinks he does", Lily managed to say. She stopped walking and leaned over the side of the bridge. She could see the black lake, completely frozen over.

"No, he does", Selena said earnestly, joining Lily. "I've never said anything before because I knew you hated him. But that's different now". She looked at Lily expectantly. Lily nodded slowly. "Tom's no good for you".

"No good for me?" Lily asked irritated. "How do _you_ know that?"

"You're too good for him", Selena said slightly taken aback by Lily's reaction.

"You don't even know him", Lily said coldly. "You don't even stick around to say anything other then hi". It was true, Selena never even tried to be friends with Tom, although Lily had tried her best with Sirius.

"Because he hates me!" Selena said, half shouting.

"No he doesn't. You only see what you want to see!" Lily did shout. Selena looked slighted and looked as if she was about to say something, but she seemed to think better of it and stalked out towards the stone circle.

Lily felt bad. Selena was her best friend and she shouldn't have snapped at her. Lily had many uncertainties about her relationship with Tom and hearing them from someone else had made them real. It was time to confront Tom.

---

"Selena", Sirius said upon seeing her. Him, Remus and James were sat down on the stones in the stone circle. Sirius got up and put his arms around her. She smiled half-heartedly. "What's wrong?" Selena told them that she had had a little fight with Lily about Tom.

"He _is_ no good for her", Remus said sadly.

"Yeah, don't worry. She'll come around", Sirius said. He was still holding Selena and he rubbed her arm as he said this. James said nothing. This argument with Selena just showed that Lily really cared about Tom. They would have to help her find out.

***

"Got it", Peter said coming down the stairs from the boys dormitory, huffing slightly. He dropped a large pile of parchment on the table in front of Sirius.

"You got all this information in one day of watching him?" Remus asked incredulously, getting up from his seat and coming to stand near the table.

"Yeah", Peter said enthusiastically. "What do you think?" James leaned over in his chair and looked at it. He pulled the pile towards him, it was heavier then he had expected.

"_Tom ruffled his golden blond hair and laughed a cocky laugh…" _James read. Him, Sirius and Remus stared at Peter, a look of disbelief on their faces.

"You said you wanted details", Peter said defensively.

"You know Wormtail", Sirius said looking at the pile. "You'd make a good writer. _'Tom walked with a swagger towards the loo'" _

"_Why_ do we need to know that?" James asked Peter. Peter just shrugged. At least he had managed to get enough information on him.

"I'm going to go to bed", Peter said. "I'm really tired". He trotted off back up the stairs.

"Considering the size of this", Remus indicated the pile. "I'm not surprised".

"So what's the plan then?" James asked. He was getting tired of all the research and no action.

"We tell Lily that dungbombs have been set off in a place we know Tom and Kate are going to be", Remus said excitedly.

"And let her catch them in the act", James said. That seemed like a good enough plan. For now. They read through the large wad of parchment, more like skimmed and took out important pieces of information.

"So they like going to the astronomy tower", Remus said thoughtfully looking at the piece of parchment on which he had written more appropriate notes.

"We could get one of us to keep watch, to make sure they're actually there and then someone else can go tip off Lily", James said. Remus nodded and scribbled something on the parchment. Sirius let out a bark like laughter, the other two boys looked at him puzzled.

"This is really good reading material", Sirius said laughing, he was reading through Peter's notes. Remus shook his head. James got up and looked over Sirius' shoulder it. "'_He tenderly stroked her…' _What does that say? Lips or hips?"

"Lips?" James said squinting his eyes, trying to decipher the handwriting.

"Must be hips", Remus said confidently.

"Maybe it's both?" James offered.

"How would you manage that", Remus said attempting to stroke an invisible girls lips and hips at the same time, making it look as if he was a doing a really bad dance move. Lily and Selena walked past at that moment, stopping to observe Remus' absurd behaviour. They giggled. Remus saw them then and stowed his hands in his pockets, looking sheepish.

"Have you boys been drinking Elixir again?" Selena asked, walking over to Sirius to look at what he was reading. Sirius snatched it away from her at once and she glared at him.

"It's a secret thing… So… Yeah", Sirius managed to say. James made a whip noise and Lily laughed. "I'm not whipped!" Selena raised her eyebrows at him and then stalked off towards the stairs to the girls' dormitory. Sirius ran after her.

"He is _so_ whipped", Lily said smiling at her friend arguing with Sirius. Their fight about Tom was long forgotten now.

"Yep", Remus said, he had cleverly hidden his notes in his pocket during the conversation. "I'm going to go to bed". That meant that they would continue their plans in the dormitory. It was no longer safe in the common room. He went up the stairs to the boys' dormitory.

"So Lily", James said in a casual tone, eyeing Peter's notes on Tom that were dangerously close to Lily. "How was your day?"

"It was good", Lily said. "I found a huge spider web on the third floor corridor and got 10 house points for discovering it. You wouldn't know who was responsible now would you?"

"Hey, it wasn't us", James said defensively. It actually wasn't them, for once.

"If you say so", Lily said, looking as if she didn't entirely believe him. "What is this anyway?" She indicated the notes. James made to grab them, but Lily got them first.

"'_He made towards the grounds, jogging slightly, his blond hair bouncing in the wind'"_, Lily looked up at James, perplexed. "Is this gay porn?" James laughed and took it from her hand.

"It's Peter's", James said. He had to make up something so he said, "He's thinking of becoming a writer". Lily opened her mouth to say something, but James said, "No, not a writer of gay porn". Lily laughed. She seemed to believe him. Phew.

***

"You know part of this _does_ sound rather gay", Sirius said reading through Peter's notes yet again.

"Nah", Remus said pointing at a line on the parchment. "See".

"'_She is too good for him, her succulent lips…'"_ Sirius read. "Ah, he has a thing for Kate".

"Maybe we should get them together after we're done with James and Lily".

"Yeah, we'll be matchmakers", Sirius said enthusiastically.

"You two are _so_ gay", James said shaking his head and turning to look at Lily who sat two tables away. They were sat in Defence Against the Dark Arts and had been told to do theory out of the textbook for once.

"At least we're helping your sorry arse", Sirius said. James rolled his eyes, Sirius spoke to Remus, "So do we know if they're going to be there for certain?"

"Yeah, Peter said so, I had him on Moseley duty usual", Remus said.

"Okay, so plan A is in motion".

***

"And how do you know that Sirius?" Lily asked him disbelievingly. Lily, Sirius, Selena, Remus and James were all stood on a seventh floor corridor. Lessons had just finished and Lily and Selena had been on a walk when the guys had found them. 'Coincidentally' as usual.

"Because I, Sirius Orion Black, Marauder, Chaser and Sex God-"

"I'll be the judge of that", Selena said. Lily, James and Remus laughed. Sirius went slightly pink, cleared his throat and began again.

"I, Sirius Orion Black, Marauder, Chaser and _possibly _a sex god-" Everyone sniggered. "-am omniscient".

"Oh really?" Selena said amused.

"Yeah, plus I heard some guys talking about it", Sirius said trying to sound convincing. Lily looked at him sceptically. Well he must be telling the truth. There wasn't much reason for him to lie. Especially to Selena, she would probably hurt him if he lied to her.

"Typical for it to be guys", Lily said to Selena. "You never see girls doing these kind of things". Selena nodded in agreement.

"So you're going to go check it out?" James asked eagerly. Why did he want Lily to go check so bad? That was odd.

"Yeah", Lily said and her and Selena made their way to the Astronomy tower.

---

"Where are they?" Sirius asked James. James checked the Marauders Map. There were two dots in the Astronomy Tower. Tom Moseley and Kate Wilson.

"They're there", James said. They didn't seem to be moving.

"Let's go", Remus said. James put the map away and they followed Lily and Selena at a run as they had lagged behind.

***

"Someone's coming"

"So?"

"We can't let anyone know Kate. I have a girlfriend".

Kate sighed. She was sick of sneaking around. She wanted Tom, but not like this. She didn't want to be someone's dirty little secret. She snatched her hands away from Tom and looked out over the grounds. The footsteps grew louder and louder until…

"Lily"

"Tom"

Kate turned around to see Lily Evans standing at the door with Adams, Potter, Black and Lupin. Pettigrew was stood behind them too.

"What are you doing here honey", Tom said in a smooth voice, moving towards Lily.

"I might ask you the same question", Lily said to him. She looked as if she wouldn't believe his excuses this time.

"I heard there was a commotion up here so me and Kate came to check it out", Tom lied.

"Oh, yeah that's why we're here too", Lily said. She believed him. Idiot. Kate had half a mind to tell Lily the truth, but that might mean Tom wouldn't want Kate anymore. And she would not let that happen.

---

She believed him! That smooth talking son-on-of-a-bitch. They had to try harder.

James looked over at his two best friends who had the same shocked look on their faces.

"Time for Plan B", Sirius whispered so that only Remus and James could hear him.

"What's plan B?" James asked.

"No idea"

* * *

_Please Read and Review! Xx_

**_And i'm not entirely sure how far i want to go in James and Lily's lives with this story. If you have any suggestions please let me know =] Xx_**


	10. Chapter 10: Unwavering

**_Another chapter written in the wee hourse of the morning =] ... _**

**_I would also like to add that this chapter is dedicated to my sister cuteangel4eva and the half naked army man with a bunny that she saw in the chippy =|... And also to my littlest sister and Didyme Skungbag... XD_**

CHAPTER TEN: UNWAVERING

* * *

March 1977

"Okay, so plan T…" Sirius began one afternoon in the library.

"T?" Remus and James asked together, looking up from their work. Sirius nodded as if it was obvious.

"What were all the other plans?" James asked perplexed.

"You don't want to know", Sirius said shaking his head at his failed plans. "So for plan T…"

***

"Get _off_", Lily was wrestling her bag from a boy who was wearing a scarlet four poster hanging on his head. It was made in to a turban, and then wrapped around his face. He finally managed to wrestle it off her and ran at top speed up the marble staircase. Lily stood gasping for breath. Well it was definitely a Gryffindor.

She ran up the marble staircase after him. He was only slightly ahead although he had had a big head start. She ran up another a flight of stairs and then turned into the fourth floor corridor. A door was stood ajar on her right. She stopped to catch her breath and then walked slowly towards the door.

She wasn't prepared for the sight that met her eyes. Mr Filch and Madam Pince were locked in an embrace, kissing fiercely, perched on the desk. The boy with her bag was stood in the corner, eyes wide. Lily was overcome with a fit of silent giggles. The boy made a gagging noise that Lily recognised at once to belong to Sirius.

"Sirius!" Sirius looked at her, he had clearly not noticed her come in. He made to run away but she stood in front of the door. Filch and Pince had broken apart and both were incredibly red in the face.

Filch rounded on them. "If you two tell _anyone_ about this I'll – Who are you anyway?" He attempted to de-mask Sirius, but Sirius was too quick for him. He ducked under Lily's arm and sped down the corridor. Filch now looked at Lily, a look of menace on his face.

"I heard a disturbance", Lily said quickly, there was no amusement in her voice. She was quite scared. She had never been confronted by Filch before. "I'm a prefect. So I came to check. I won't tell anyone". With that she power-walked out of the room, but not before she heard Filch's wheezy voice saying, "Now where were we Irma darling?"

***

"… MY EYES!!! MY EYES!!!" Sirius had come screaming into the common room, hands over his eyes, which was the only part of his face that was visible since he was wearing the curtain of Remus' four poster bed on his head and face. James and Remus had told him to get a better disguise, but Sirius who never listened to anyone had claimed his disguise was rather ingenious.

Sirius ran over to James, Remus and Peter who were sat around a table doing their homework as always.

"What happened?" Peter asked jumping up from his seat.

"Pince… Filch…" Sirius said melodramatically, and collapsed on the floor. James knelt down and with some difficulty pulled the curtain of his face and tossed it aside.

"What about them?" James asked, trying to help Sirius up, but he didn't seem to want to move.

"They were… kissing", Sirius said horrified. James felt pretty disgusted himself.

"I knew it!" James said triumphantly. He _had_ known, well he had guessed. Sirius still looked revolted. "What happened with Lily?"

"Well I ran off with her bag", Sirius said snapping out of his trance. He placed Lily's bag on the table with a thud. "But I ran into the wrong room".

"How could you run into the wrong room? You had the map", Remus said disbelievingly.

"She runs really fast", Sirius said in a defensive tone. Remus rolled his eyes.

"So we've failed again".

"This is what happens when we leave Padfoot in charge", James said exasperatedly.

At that moment, Lily stomped towards them, her hair flying behind her, her expression livid. "You!" She pointed at Sirius, who was still on the floor. James, Remus and Peter edged away warily.

"Erm… Hi Lily", Sirius said nervously.

Lily came towards him and snatched her bag from the table, looking at Sirius murderously. "Are you going to tell me why you stole my bag?"

"I thought you were someone else", Sirius said unconvincingly.

"You thought I was someone else?" Lily asked, irritated. She wasn't so angry now. "Like you haven't known me since the first day of first year? Like I'm not your girlfriend's best friend? Like I'm not you best friends-" Lily stopped speaking abruptly. Sirius, James and Remus raised their eyebrows. What was she about to say?!

"Best friends?" Sirius asked her smiling.

"Don't try to change the subject", Lily said blushing slightly. "Tell me-"

But Sirius and the rest of the boys had run up to the boys' dormitory before she could stop them. Sirius turned to James, Remus and Peter, a victorious look on his face, when they were safely in their dormitory.

"We're finally making progress!"

"I know!" James said gleefully. "What do you think she was going to say?"

"Don't know", Remus said, who looked just as happy as the other two. "But she's unsure of how she feels about you. But she definitely thinks there's a relationship".

"Yeah", James was happier then he had been in a while. Lily thought there was a relationship between him and her. Lily Evans had feelings for him.

"I feel the need to sing and dance! I wont, but I feel the need", Remus said.

"I don't see why not", Sirius said doing an animated shoulder bop. [That's the dance my Dad does XD Lol]

***

Okay. Plan V. James had no idea when they had tried and failed plan U, but according to Sirius they had. That would boy would make a terrible Auror. James and Sirius were in front of the Potions Master's study.

"Okay. Go", Sirius said slinking away into the darkness rather theatrically.

James knocked on the door once. The door opened almost instantly, Professor Slughorn was stood looking cheerful.

"James m'boy!" He exclaimed.

"Professor", James said smiling. "Could I come in, I-"

"Well of course!" Slughorn ushered James inside and closed the door behind him. Slughorn's office was decorated with expensive furniture and many photographs. Slughorn crossed the overheated and crowded office and picked up a bottle of oak-matured mead. He poured it into two glasses, indicating for James to take one. James walked up to him and picked up a glass.

"So what did you need my help with James?"

"Erm… well I wanted to talk to you about… Lily", James said thinking hard. There wasn't much else him and Slughorn had in common, except for a great fondness for Lily.

"Ah yes, you've been holding quite a torch for her haven't you?" Slughorn said knowingly.

"Well I don't know about that. But I do like her, yeah", James said uncertainly. Slughorn chuckled.

"Well what is it that you want help with exactly?" Slughorn said.

"I… I…" James had to get Slughorn out of his office so that Sirius could get in to steal what they needed. "I just can't do this anymore! I don't know how much more I can take!" James said dramatically and fled from the classroom. He stopped in the dungeon corridor and looked back. Sure enough, Slughorn was right behind him.

"James!" Slughorn said when he reached him, back to his office door that stood ajar. "Don't give up".

"I think I should", James said, looking over Slughorn's shoulder. Sirius was creeping into the Potion Master's study. "She doesn't even like me".

"Oh come now", Slughorn said comfortingly. He put an arm on James' shoulder. "Love is a wondrous thing that can make a man…"

Sirius had better get that potion and quick. James wasn't sure he take any more of Slughorn's speech.

***

"Lily".

Lily turned round to see Tom leaning on a bookshelf, smiling a big smile. Tom never smiled at her like that. The only boy who smiled at her like that was – no. She couldn't even bring herself to think about another guy when she was with her boyfriend. She walked up to him.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Lily asked.

"Thought I'd find you here", Tom had a certain cocky-ness to his voice. As always. A bit more then usual though.

"Oh ok", Lily put her arms around Tom's waist. He would normally put his hands on her waist and attempt to kiss her. But today he wrapped his arms around her, putting one hand on the back of her head, pulling her close. Lily hugged him back, slightly shocked. They had been hugging for a whole five minutes and Tom had not let go. Lily then decided to let go.

"What's up with you today?" Lily asked him curiously.

"What do you mean?" Tom asked looking somewhat nervous, but getting back all the swagger he had previously.

"You're all… romantic", Lily said, not sure how to phrase Tom's behaviour.

"When am I not?" Tom said slightly taken aback.

"True", Lily said and let the subject drop. Tom _was_ romantic. Just not like this. She then noticed Tom's robes. He was wearing a Hufflepuff tie. "Erm Tom? Why are you wearing a Hufflepuff tie?"

"What?" Tom looked down at his tie. He suddenly seemed incredibly nervous. "Oh, erm… Well what happened is that, my only tie was dirty… So I went to get one from the laundry and this one was the only one there… and no one else in my dormitory had a spare tie so… yeah". Tom finished looking as if he didn't understand what he had said either. Lily raised her eyebrows him. He was not acting like himself at all.

"Are you ok?" Lily asked, putting a hand to his forehead. He nodded fervently and ruffled his hair in a very James like fashion. "You're acting very… James-ish". Just as she said this, she realised her mistake. Tom hated her talking about James.

Tom looked at her sceptically. "James? Why would I act like that loser?"

"He's not a loser Tom", Lily said quietly.

"He's no winner either", Tom said, but there was a certain animation in his voice.

"He wins at Quidditch all the time"

"Quidditch?" Tom scoffed. "Stupid game. Who even likes that stupid game? It's not even that hard".

"I like Quidditch", Lily said.

"I can't even bothered arguing anymore", Tom said defiantly.

"Okay then…"

"Let's go for a walk", Tom said suddenly. Lily nodded and they left the library. Tom was acting incredibly jumpy. Maybe he had something to say to her? Was he going to break up with her? Lily Evans had never been dumped before so she wasn't sure what to expect. She thought she might as well just ask him straight out.

"Tom, are you trying to break up with me?" Lily asked when they had reached the second floor corridor.

"What? No", Tom said looking appalled. He turned away abruptly. Lily smiled, so the thought of breaking up with her was ridiculous to him.

"Where are we going?" Lily asked when they had reached a deserted corridor. They had walked quite a bit and Lily was getting tired. Tom turned around abruptly, an excited look on his face.

"Let's play hide and seek". And he ran off around the corner without another word. Lily stood there, staring at the place where he had just vanished. What the hell was wrong with Tom? He never acted like this. Deciding it was best to follow him, she turned the corner to see Kate Wilson standing there looking slightly affronted.

"Hi", Lily said to her pleasantly. "Have you seen Tom?"

Kate turned to look at her. There was a look of pity on her face. Lily didn't quite see why. "No I haven't".

"Oh okay, thanks", Lily said. Kate gave her a small smile, then disappeared down the corridor.

***

James stormed into the sixth year boys' dormitory and threw a Hufflepuff tie at Sirius who was lying on his bed, a book on his chest.

"He's in _Ravenclaw _Padfoot", James said annoyed. Sirius got up and looked at the tie, clearly confused.

"And?" Sirius asked.

Remus came over to them from his bed. "That's a Hufflepuff tie".

"Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, same thing", Sirius said nonchalantly.

"You almost blew my cover", James said still irritated. He slumped down on his bed.

"What were you covering?" Sirius said amused.

"Can't you just be serious for once?" James asked, narrowing his eyes at his best friend.

"I'm always Sirius", Sirius said smiling. James picked up a pillow from his bed and threw it at Sirius, who ducked so it smacked Peter on the forehead. Peter nearly toppled over.

"What's wrong Prongs?" Remus said coming over to sit near James. Sirius came over to and looked at his friend with concern.

"It didn't work", James said dejected. "Moseley saw me and ran after me. So all Lily saw was Kate".

"We'll try something else, don't worry man", Sirius said comfortingly.

"Speak for yourself", Peter said, who was now sitting on Sirius' bed. "Do you know how hard it was for me to get those hairs?"

"Speaking off", Remus said. "You never told us how you got them".

"Well", Peter said, excited that he was the centre of attention. "I followed him to the loo-"

"Wait I'm not sure I want to hear this", James said warily.

"No, it's not like that. I used _diffindo _from a cubicle", Peter said.

"How did you manage to not hurt him?" Sirius asked.

"I did it really carefully, no bald patches or anything", Peter was proud of himself.

"Impressive", James said.

"Although I might have cut his robes in half…"

* * *

**_Please Read and Review... =D xxx_**


	11. Chapter 11: Unconquerable

**_Here's another chapter... Hope you like it =] Xx_**

* * *

CHAPTER ELEVEN: UNCONQUERABLE

April 1977

The exams were drawing nearer and Lily Evans had been trying to get in as much revision as she could muster. She was sat in the library, her head bent over her work, her red hair covering her face.

"I'm bored", Selena said. Her voice came muffled as she had her head cradled in her arms on the table.

"You're always bored", Lily said not looking up from her work. Selena groaned exasperatedly.

"Hello ladies", Lily's head snapped up. James. He was standing there, Remus and Sirius on either side of him. Sirius kissed Selena in greeting.

"Hi", Lily said pleasantly. James smiled at her. The smile she knew too well, showing all his dimples. He was wearing his uniform in the usual manner. His tie loose, his shirt out. Lily, realising that she was staring at him, turned back to her work abruptly.

"What's our next lesson?" Sirius asked. Before Lily could answer, Remus spoke.

"Defence Against the Dark Arts"

"Crap, I don't think I've done my essay", Sirius said worriedly. But Remus spoke in the same casual tone.

"No need. Professor's not going to be teaching today".

"And how do you know that?" Lily asked looking up from her work. Even she didn't know that.

"Because Miss Evans, I am omniscient", Remus said smugly.

"I thought _I_ was omniscient", Sirius whined.

"No, you're the 'sex god'", Remus said making speech marks with his hands appropriately. Sirius nodded fervently at this, satisfied. Selena snorted.

"So you're the omniscient Marauder", James began pointing at Remus. "He's the 'sex god', what am I?" James pouted, looking adorable. Remus and Sirius put on thoughtful expressions.

"You're good at Quidditch", Lily offered. They all looked at Lily, all three boys smiled. What was _with_ that?

"That is true", Remus said finally.

"What am I?" Selena said in an effort to draw everyone's attention away from Lily. Lily smiled at her gratefully.

"Sex goddess?" Sirius offered. Selena raised her eyebrows at him.

"I don't think so", She said.

"And I am?" Lily asked. She thought she might as well hear their verdict on her.

"Perfect", James said. There wasn't a single note of sarcasm or amusement in his voice. He was being perfectly sincere. Lily blushed profusely and turned back to her work, hiding her face from view with her long red hair.

---

"That was so gay!" James said ruffling his hair exasperatedly.

"It wasn't _that_ gay", Sirius said trying to sound comforting.

"Thanks Padfoot", James said sarcastically.

"At least she knows how you feel now", Remus offered.

James nodded. That was true. At least Lily knew that James thought she was perfect. She _had_ blushed. Meaning she liked it? Argh. He had no idea. That girl was so confusing.

"_And_ she defended me when I insulted myself", James said. Sirius and Remus nodded in agreement. Peter looked bewildered.

***

The lake was gleaming in the afternoon sunlight. James walked across the grounds towards Remus and Sirius, who were sat under their usual tree as they had said they would be.

"I'm telling her", James said when he had reached them. Remus and Sirius looked up puzzled. "I'm telling Lily".

"What? No you can't-"

"-Prongs are you sure about this-"

"What about plan-"

"I don't care about your plans", James said irritated. "I'm telling her, and that's that!" James turned on his heel and sped off towards the castle, ignoring his friends' pleas for him to come back.

James Potter was determined. He would tell Lily that her boyfriend was cheating on her. It was for the best. Of course it meant she may not believe him and never speak to him again. But she deserved to know. As her _friend, _it was his duty to tell her. James had reached the Gryffindor dormitory. James crossed the common room. He was at the staircase that led to the girls' dormitory. He had never been up here before, but desperate times called for desperate measures. Little dramatic, but whatever, this was important.

He was about to climb the staircase when he saw the familiar figure of Lily Evans walking down the stairs. She seemed surprised to see him there, but not displeased.

"Hey", She said smiling when she had reached him.

"Hey", James gave her a small smile. "Do you want to go for a walk?"

"Sure", Lily said and they climbed out of the portrait of the fat lady. They had been walking for a good ten minutes, in silence, when Lily's stomach grumbled.

"You hungry?" James asked. Lily shook her head, but James turned towards the basement anyway. He wasn't going to let her go hungry.

"You're not talking", Lily stated.

"I am", James said confused.

"Not as much as usual"

Of course he wasn't, James was trying to think of how to tell Lily. It was harder then he had thought. He shook his head at Lily's question. She didn't look as if she believed him, but let it drop all the same.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked him, when they had reached a painting of a bowl with fruit in it. James said nothing, but tickled the pear. This turned into a handle and James opened it. Lily looked shocked.

They were in the vast kitchens. House-elves jumped at them with trays of food instantly.

"James Potter sir!" A house elf squeaked.

"Hello", James said pleasantly to the house-elf. He bowed really low at this.

"I had no idea the kitchens were here", Lily said in astonishment.

"Yeah, most students don't", James said. He turned to the house-elf. "Could you get my friend Lily here something to eat?" At once house-elves all around the kitchen began to bustle about, making food.

Lily smiled and sat down on one of the tables. James joined her.

"I told you I wasn't hungry", Lily said.

"But you clearly are"

Lily sighed. "You never give up do you?" James shrugged. He really didn't. "On anything", she added in a small voice. She looked into James' eyes. Was she trying to tell him something? He stared back into her bright green eyes. She blushed.

"I need to-" But the house-elves had come with trays upon trays of food and James stopped speaking mid-sentence.

Lily looked overwhelmed with all the food. She looked up at James. "You not going to eat?"

"I already ate", James said. Lily began to eat and James watched her. Rather discretely as to not creep her out. He couldn't tell her. Not now. He knew it would make her upset. James didn't think he could stand that. Maybe later. For now, he was bailing.

***

It was night time. James was sat up in his bed, reading _Quidditch Through the Ages. _He was still determined on telling Lily, but he wasn't sure how or when. Aggravated, he threw the book aside and pulled out the map from underneath his pillow.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good", He whispered, pointing his mahogany wand at the map as he said this.

He scanned the map. There didn't seem to be anything interesting going on. Albus Dumbledore was pacing his office as usual, Slughorn was in the dungeons. Filch and Mrs Norris were both in his office. James scanned the map for Lily. She wasn't in her dormitory. Where was she? He found her at last. Stationary on a sixth floor corridor.

Sirius snorted in his sleep. James glanced at him, he was rolling around on his bed. "Oh yeah, you know I like it like that…" Sirius laughed a little, rolled over and was silent.

James jumped out of his bed, pulled on his t-shirt, grabbed an open packet of biscuits from Sirius' bedside table and left the dormitory. He kept glancing at the map, but the dot that read 'Lily Evans' was not moving.

---

Lily was sat on the floor in a sixth floor corridor. Thinking. She had been patrolling, but had chosen to take a break. Remus was in the hospital wing so she had chosen to patrol by herself then with another prefect. She had some thinking to do.

Lily knew that she had feelings for James Potter. Pretty strong ones. She liked everything about him. His dark messy hair, his big hazel eyes, his smile. His wonderful smile. It wasn't just his appearance she liked. His personality was amazing. He was so full of life. So smart, and brave. And oh so determined with everything. Especially with her.

But she had a boyfriend and Lily Evans was not the type of girl to even look at another guy when she had a boyfriend.

Speak of the devil. At that moment, James had come round the corner, holding the familiar piece of parchment that he so often had in his hand and eating from a packet of biscuits. He looked straight at Lily and smiled. The same smile he had smiled yesterday when they had gone for a walk. Not his usual smile. Lily stood up, straightening her skirt.

"What are you doing out after hours?" Lily asked him, faking a stern voice.

"I needed to talk to you", James seemed to be in a rather serious mood.

"Why are you so serious?" Lily asked as James walked up to her. "It's creepy".

He laughed a little. Only a little though. He didn't even make the 'Sirius' joke. "I have to tell you something".

"What?" Lily was worried now.

"Can we walk?" James asked looking apprehensive. Lily nodded and they walked on for a while.

"Okay", Lily stepped in front of James. "What's wrong?" This behaviour of his was driving her insane.

He gulped, then opened his mouth to say something. He was interrupted by a sound on the right side of them. Lily looked. The sound was coming from behind a tapestry, the sound of hushed voices and fidgeting. Lily put a hand on James mouth to make sure he didn't speak, his lips were surprisingly soft. He nodded his head as if to say he would remain silent. Lily raised her wand and pulled back the tapestry.

She staggered back in shock. Tom was kissing Kate Wilson passionately. Upon seeing her they sprang apart, Tom looking incredibly guilty. Kate looked somewhat pleased. Tears rolled down Lily's face.

"Lily – I'm sorr –" Lily slapped him hard on the face. Tom stood stunned. Lily turned on her heel and started to walk down the corridor. She stopped suddenly and turned back to see James standing there looking dazed.

"Are you coming James?" She choked through tears. He didn't hesitate, he jogged up to her immediately.

Tom called after him in a miffed voice, "Detention Potter".

"So what else is new?" James yelled over his shoulder. Lily laughed a little and they turned a corner. "Are you ok?" James voice was full of deepest concern.

"I'm fine", Lily said, although the tears were still falling quick and thick. "What was it that you wanted to tell me?" She said this as an effort to change the subject rather then actual curiosity. Not much seemed to matter now.

"That was it", James said in a small voice, making a hand gesture towards the corner which they had turned.

"Oh", Lily said surprised. "You knew?"

"Yeah", James said looking ashamed. "We tried to tell you, well _I_ did, Sirius was adamant on making you find out for yourself, with his stupid plans". Plans? Oh. It all made sense now. The bag stealing, the dungbombs, the odd behaviour.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Lily asked. She wasn't angry. Just curious.

"They wouldn't let me", James said sadly.

Lily put a hand on his arm. "It's ok".

James exhaled deeply. "Good. So are you sure you're ok? Do you want a hug?" His voice didn't sound hopeful, just concerned. Lily really did want a hug. Without speaking, she put her arms around his waist. He stiffened at once, but then relaxed and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. Lily felt a certain déjà vu. But she had no idea why. She rested her head on James' chest. His breathing was heavy, his heart beat fast. His scent was incredible. Lily felt as if she could have slept in his arms. She closed her eyes, tears still streaking down her face.

It was still hard for her to believe that Tom had been cheating on her. After everything she had done for him. After all the chances she had given him. After everything they had been through together. She still couldn't help feeling a certain sense of relief though, as if a huge weight had been lifted of her shoulders.

---

Lily Evans was hugging him. _Him_. James Potter. Of course she had hugged him before. But she had thought he was Moseley. She was so close, her head was resting on his chest. He was sure she could hear his heart beating incredibly fast. He tried to steady his breathing, but it was no use when Lily was so close to him.

She was finally available. But it didn't mean she was going to go for him. She definitely liked him though, in some way or another. Maybe the whole Tom thing would put her feelings about James into perspective. James would never treat her like Tom had. _Ever_. He would do everything in his power to make her happy. He already did. He just wished she could see how much he loved her.

* * *

_**Please Read and Review! Xx**_


	12. Chapter 12: Defensive

**__**

This chapters quite short... Next one will be longer i promise.

**_I'd like to dedicate this chapter to all of my reviewers ! =] Xx_**

* * *

CHAPTER TWELVE: DEFENSIVE

April 1977

"Get up! Get up!" James had come barging into the dormitory. He pulled Sirius' sheets off him, then Remus', then Peters.

"Wha-" Remus said confused.

"It wasn't me! I swear Professor McGonagall – I – Oh Prongs", Sirius had woken up looking rather disorientated. Peter was still asleep.

"What the _hell_?" Remus asked, pulling his sheets back on top of him from the floor.

"Lily", James said excitedly. "She hugged me. _Me_!"

"Is that it?" Sirius asked through gritted teeth.

"No, she found out about Tom", James said matter-of-factly. Remus leapt up from his bed. Sirius still looked disgruntled.

"Oh okay…" Sirius said rolling over. Two seconds later however he jumped up from his bed and ran over to James and Remus. "Hold the owl!" Remus and James looked at Sirius utterly perplexed.

"Hold the _what_?" Remus asked.

"The owl", James and Remus were still confused. "You see… Selena once said the saying 'Hold the phone". And I was like what the hell is a phone? And she said it's what Muggles use instead of owls. So… therefore 'Hold the owl'. Although I'm not really in the mood to go to the Owlery-"

"When?" Remus asked, cutting across Sirius' rambling.

"It was about two days ago - "

"Not you!" Remus said agitated. "James"

"Just now", James explained, shaking his head at Sirius.

"Which plan worked? Was it the one with the rumour? Or the one with the salamander?" Sirius asked gleefully.

"None of your stupid plans worked!" Remus told Sirius frustrated. "Am I right?" He looked at James who nodded.

"We were just walking around and there they were".

"And you comforted her?"

"So she hugged you?" Sirius asked.

James nodded, a very satisfied look on his face. There was a loud noise, the boys looked around, trying to locate the source of the noise. Peter had fallen out of his bed, still sound asleep.

***

May 1977

Lily Evans was sat in her Transfiguration exam. The sixth years were taking mock exams this year that would prepare them for next years N.E.W.T's. She was on her third scroll of parchment. She finished off the sentence she was writing, put down her quill and began to massage her hand. She was sitting in the Great Hall. Sirius was sitting three rows to her right, looking at Selena who was sat on the row next him, two seats from the front. She had her head bent over her work, scribbling away with her quill furiously.

Lily glanced to her right. On the other side of the Hall, a few rows from the end, sat a boy with messy black hair. James was leaning back in his chair, looking bored. Then, he turned around and looked straight at Lily, she blushed furiously and hid her face with her hair. Crap. He was never going to let her live that down.

---

Sirius was sat in his Charms exam. He had his Charms practical this afternoon. He had finished his exam and was now utterly bored. The only good thing with this seating arrangement was that his girlfriend was sat in the row next to him, a few seats ahead. Sirius watched her, her light brown curls cascaded down her back, as she pushed them out of her way.

Sirius couldn't wait for this school year to end. He could be at Selena's house again, enjoying every moment with her. Or back at the Potters', relaxing and playing pranks on the neighbours with James. Yep. The summer was going to be an eventful one.

***

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter stepped out into the sunlit grounds. There were many students outside, wanting to get the few hours of sunlight that Britain so reluctantly offered.

The sunlight was dazzling on the smooth surface of the lake, on the bank of which a group of laughing girls who had just left the Great Hall were sitting, with their shoes and socks off, cooling their feet in the water. Remus noticed that Lily, Selena and Alice were amongst them as James and Sirius kept glancing towards them. Selena noticed them and waved, nudging Lily to do the same. She did. The boys waved back.

The four boys settled themselves under a beach tree. Remus took a book out of his bag and disappeared behind it, leaning against the tree. Sirius and Peter leant against the tree too. Sirius looked bored, Peter looked as if he was thinking hard. James slumped down in front of Remus.

"Come on Moony, test me", James said excitedly.

"Erm ok", Remus said surprised. He scanned his book for a good question. "Name all three unforgivable curses and their uses".

"Okay", James said straightening up. "Avada Kedavra. The name is taken from the ancient spell in Aramaic, meaning 'let the things be destroyed'. This curse causes instant death to the victim. There is no known counter-curse or blocking spell, with the exception of the curse striking another spell midflight, negating both, although the caster can be interrupted, the victim can dodge the green jet, hide behind solid objects, which burst into flame when hit by it, or, if the casting wizard is not sufficiently competent, the curse may be completely ineffective. There's the Cruciatus curse. The incantation is _Crucio_. Taken from the Latin word meaning 'I torture'. Inflicts intense pain on the recipient of the curse. The pain is described as hot knives being driven into you. This curse is affected by the caster's emotions. The last one is the Imperius curse. The incantation is _Imperio_. Taken from the Latin word _impero_, meaning 'I command'. Places the subject in a dream-like state, in which he or she is utterly subject to the will of the caster. However, those who are strong willed may learn to resist it." James said this all very matter-of-factly. The three boys looked him disbelievingly.

"Did you memorise the book?" Remus asked in amazement.

"I couldn't sleep last night, ok?" James said defensively.

"Someone's getting an outstanding", Remus muttered, turning a page in his book.

"Couldn't sleep eh?" Sirius asked leaning towards James. "Who were you with? What were you doing? Eh eh?" Sirius wriggled his eyebrows.

"I was by myself with the book", James said amused at Sirius. Sirius edged away from him, pretending to look aghast.

"Odd way to appease yourself, Prongs", Remus said not looking up from his book.

"Mate, I knew you had a thing for defence against the dark arts, but I didn't know it was this serious," Sirius said. "And I know Sirius, quite personally. You all know him in fact."

"Unfortunately", Remus said. James and Peter laughed. Remus looked over the top of his book. Severus Snape was coming towards them, his hand was in the pocket of his robes. "What is the _shield_ _charm_?" Remus asked this with every emphasis on the word 'shield charm', to tip off James. But James, who was now looking towards Lily, did not notice.

Sirius on the other hand did. He jumped up, drawing his wand, and pointed it directly at Snape, who had done the same. James jumped up too and spun round but did not draw his wand. He put a hand on Sirius' shoulder.

"Leave it", James said to everyone's amazement. Remus got up and moved towards the confrontation.

"Come on Prongs", Sirius looked pleadingly at James. James shook his head.

"As much as I hate to say this, Prongs is right", Remus said. He turned to Snape. "Snape? Aren't we past all this?" Snape looked at him with a look of deepest loathing. Remus never really understood that much, he was never the one who had teased him. It was always Sirius and James, even Peter to some extent. But never Remus. True Remus had never stopped any of it, but it was pretty funny. And to be fair, Snape usually deserved it. After considering Remus for a few moments, Snape tucked his wand away. Sirius then grudgingly did the same.

Sirius, James and Remus then turned around to walk back towards the beach tree. Remus noticed that Peter's eyes had widened. Remus spun around, but too late. Snape had cast _Levicorpus_ on James, lifting him up in the air. His robe slid off, hanging on by his wrists. He shook them off, they fell to the floor. Remus and Sirius drew their wands instantly, pointing them at Snape, before they could do anything however…

"Leave him ALONE!"

The four boys looked round to see Lily Evans running towards them, Selena, Alice and the other girls at her heels. Remus felt just as shocked as the others looked. Snape lowered his wand a fraction. Remus glanced at Sirius, telling him silently to leave Lily to it. Sirius understood.

"Alright Lily", James said from the air, his shirt had fallen down a considerable amount, revealing his bare chest. Remus noticed Lily glance a little longer then was necessary at him.

"Leave him alone Severus", Lily said hotly to Snape. Snape scoffed. "I'm a prefect _Snape_". Snape narrowed his eyes, then dropped James to the floor.

"Ow", James said getting up from the floor and rubbing his head. "Could have conjured me a pillow or something", he added to Sirius and Remus. Sirius conjured a pillow and passed it to James. James threw it back at him. "I don't need it now!"

Lily and Snape were still glaring at each other. Snape's expression then changed. He had a sad look on his face, then turned around and walked off.

"Déjà vu", Selena said as James went over to Lily to thank her.

"Yeah, for some reason it feels like this has happened before", Sirius said nodding.

"You are the dumbest smart person I know".

---

"Let me see it", Lily said to James. James leaned towards Lily, who was on his right at the Gryffindor table. It was lunch time but Lily still hadn't gotten over James' fall. James took this as a pretty good omen.

"It's fine Lils", he said. Lily touched the scar on his forehead gently. It stung a little, but James pretended like it didn't.

"You don't need to be so macho", Lily said amused. "This doesn't look like it's going to scar". She moved her hand away from his forehead. Her face was inches away from his. James did not move. He looked into Lily's startlingly green eyes. She looked back.

"Yes!" Lily and James looked away to find everyone staring at a seventh year Ravenclaw. He looked down at his plate sheepishly.

"Either he got some really good news", Sirius began. "Or someone's been giving him a lot of pleasure under the table".

***

**_Please Review!!! =] Xx_**


	13. Chapter 13: Realisation

**_Hello everyone... I would like to sincerely apologise for updating so late... I've been really ill =( ... Still kind of am but i thought i might aswell get something done... _**

**_This fic is nearly over... sob... =( _**

**_Please Read and Review _**

* * *

CHAPTER THIRTEEN: REALISATION

June 1977

Lily Evans was crushing on James Potter. Yep. It was true. She fancied him. Quite a bit actually. And now she didn't even have a boyfriend to feel guilty about. Oh yes, Lily Evans was feeling James Potter. Not literally though… there's a thought. Ahem. Lily shook her head. She would not think about things like that. Not until she had him. There was no point otherwise.

Lily was on a walk, by herself. She was walking along the edges of the Forbidden Forrest. It was late afternoon on a Saturday.

Lily was sure that James wanted to be with her. He had made it obvious for years. But ever since she had left Tom, James had been really comforting, but hadn't flirted at all. He hadn't made any hints at all to Lily that she should be with him. This was getting frustrating for her as she knew she wanted to be with him. But she wasn't obsessed or anything. No. Lily Evans was not that kind of a girl.

***

"I told you I'm fine", Lily said to James. They were in the kitchens again. Lily had wanted to talk to him alone and thought the best way to do so was to say she was hungry. It had worked; he had dragged her to the kitchens insisting that she should eat.

"No, you're going to eat", James said stubbornly. The house-elves bustled around making dinner. Lily sat down on the scrubbed wooden table they had sat on once before. James sat opposite her.

"You care too much", Lily said smiling. James smiled back. His smile really was breathtaking. Lily stared at him. Looking into his hazel eyes she could see her own reflection. He stared back.

"Can't help it", he finally said. The house-elves laid the food down on the table. Lily began to eat. James watched her.

"Stop watching me eat", Lily said. His eyes on her made her nervous.

"Sorry", James said laughing, he looked away. Two minutes later however, he was staring at her again.

"James!"

"Sorry", he said. "It's just your so… beautiful". Lily looked down, blushing profusely. She never used to blush so much, but now she blushed all the time.

"How come…" Lily began, but then thought it better not to say anything. James looked at her expectantly.

"Go on", he urged.

"How come you never gave up", Lily said, James looked confused so she added, "On me". James looked nervous, but when he spoke he sounded as confident as ever.

"James Potter is no quitter".

"So, it was like a challenge?" Lily asked trying not to sound bitter. Is that all she had been to him?

"No", James had noticed the tone of voice. "At first it was like that, but then I got to know you and couldn't…"

"You couldn't?" Lily asked.

"Stop. I couldn't stop. I guess I fell…" James stopped speaking again and looked down.

"Go on", she urged.

"I – Erm… Have to go", James rose from his seat suddenly and sped out of the kitchen, leaving Lily staring after him.

***

"What is wrong with you?" Sirius asked incredulously. "That was the moment! _The_ moment!"

"Yeah", Remus agreed. "If you were looking for the opportune moment…that was it".

The Marauders were chilling in the Astronomy tower, discussing James' failed attempt to tell Lily his feelings.

"What was I supposed to say?" James asked. "Lily, you are the most wonderful perfect girl in the whole world and I love you?"

"Sounds good to me", Sirius said, scratching his head in a very dog-like manner.

"Yeah, she would have liked that", Peter said. "And I know what girls like".

"Do you Wormtail?" Remus asked amused.

"Yeah", Peter said as if it was obvious. "I learnt all about them when I was tailing Moseley. I know just what you should say to them and when. And even where they like to be touched-"

"Whoa!" Sirius said looking disgusted.

"Too much information Wormtail", James said, feeling nauseous.

"Yeah", Remus said, considerably disturbed by this. He turned to James. "So what you gonna do?"

"I know", Sirius said, with a very Dumbledore-ish glint in his eye. "Time to make a plan".

James, Remus and Peter all groaned simultaneously.

***

"Didn't work?" Selena asked, knowing the answer already.

"No", Lily said sadly, sitting down on her bed.

"Hmm", Selena said thinking. "Maybe I could talk him into it?"

"How?" Lily asked. She didn't see how Selena of all people could talk James into asking her out.

"You know how guys can't really talk to guys the same way that they can talk to girls?" Selena said. "Well, maybe he'll be able to confide in me".

"Well you're not really much of a girl", Lily mused.

"Hey! Do you want my help or not?"

"Yes", Lily said resigned. What harm could it do?

***

There he was, sat on the couch, reading a book. The common room fire was crackling feebly, it was past midnight. Selena took a deep breath and walked over to him.

"Hey", she said sitting down next to James. He looked up and smiled at her.

"Hey", he said and returned to his book.

"I wanted to talk to you", Selena said importantly.

"Erm, ok", James said, putting his book down to give her his full attention. Selena wasn't really sure how to word it, so she said what she thought would be a good starter.

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Er no", James said looking confused.

"Right well I know you have certain feelings for someone", Selena said. "And I was thinking, maybe you should just tell her". James looked all of a sudden very nervous. "You don't need to be nervous, I understand. It's not that easy, with the whole her having a boyfriend thing. You don't really know where you stand. But if you don't snatch her up now, it might be too late". Yep, that summed it up.

"Selena what are you talking about?" James asked uncertainly. Why didn't he understand?

"That girl that you like", Selena said slowly and clearly. "You should tell her".

"I-I- Wha- I don't understand", James mumbled, getting more nervous by the second. Selena raised her eyebrow at him. What the hell was wrong with him? Surely he didn't think him liking Lily was a secret?

"Why are you so uptight? What have you been reading?" Selena asked, reaching over him to pick up the book he had put down. As she did so, he practically jumped out of his skin. Selena looked at him, startled by his reaction.

"What are doing?" He asked breathlessly.

"Getting the book", Selena said, sitting back down.

"You know you're like a sister me, right?" James said suddenly. Aw. That was sweet.

"And you're like a brother to me James", Selena said smiling, she was flattered he thought of her that way. "Anyway so about this girl…"

"But that would be incestuous", James said wide eyed. Selena stared at him. Finally, it dawned on her.

"Not me you _idiot_", Selena said half-amused half-shocked. "Lily".

"Oh", James said and finally relaxed. "You scared me".

"How could you think I was talking about myself?" Selena asked incredulously. "I'm with Sirius".

"That's what it sounded like", James said defensively. "And yeah that's why I was so reluctant".

"Seriously", Selena said. "You and Sirius are the dumbest smart people I know".

***

"For the hundredth time James, I was not flirting with you!" Selena screamed at James, who just laughed in response. Selena, James, Lily, Sirius, Remus and Peter were walking down to Hagrid's hut. Hagrid had written to them earlier inviting them all to tea.

"I think she wants a threesome", Remus said laughing quietly. Selena turned to glare at him and he stopped laughing immediately.

"The only people she would want a threesome with, would be me and Alice", Lily said smugly. The boys' mouths fell open.

"That's fine by me", Sirius said excitedly. "As long as I get to watch".

"You wish", Selena said amused.

"I do actually"

***

The Hogwarts Express was on Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Students were filing out of the scarlet train, looking around to say last minute farewells, looking for lost items or their parents.

Lily was stood with James, Selena and the Marauders.

"You all better write to me". Lily said to the group at large, but glanced at James a little longer then everyone else.

"Definitely", Selena said smiling. "My mums already there". She pointed to an olive skinned woman, who was even smaller then Selena. Selena hugged everyone. "Come say hi to my mum Sirius", she said pointedly. "And Remus, Peter you too". The boys' looked confused, but got the gist eventually and followed Selena.

"Then there were two", Lily said. Déjà vu or what?

"Yeah, you will write to me?" James asked. His voice was eager, not too eager though.

"Course I will", Lily said smiling.

"Cool", James said shortly. "I'll see you after summer then". Lily stared at him. What? That was it? See you after summer? No 'I'm crazily in love with you Lily'?

"Ok", Lily said sadly. "Bye".

James turned to leave, but doubled back. "I'll miss you".

"I'll miss you too James", Lily said. Wait… was this it? Was he going to say it?

James smiled and nodded his head. He stood bouncing on the balls of his feet for a minute, then, "I just wanted you to know that I - Er – Will write to you".

"Ok", Lily sighed. James then walked through the barrier, leaving Lily standing there disappointed.


	14. Chapter 14: Befuddled

**_Hello... Just like to say im sorry about the late update... i got really really ill and then my internet stopped working... but its back on now so here's another chapter... _**

**_Please Read and Review... XX_**

* * *

CHAPTER FOURTEEN: BEFUDDLED

July 1977

Lily Evans was not that kind of girl. Nope. She would not chase after a guy. Never. It was just that he was so _perfect_. He had the most wonderful smile, beautiful hazel eyes and adorably messy black hair. He also happened to be in love with Lily. Yep. She had accepted the fact that James Potter was in love with her. He wasn't really acting like it much anymore though. Lily was looking through the letters on her desk, the last one had been from James.

_Lily, _

_I miss it already to be honest. I miss you more though. _

_Yeah, Selena is coming over for the holidays. I don't think my parents would mind if you came. They love it when my friends come over. I think Remus and Peter might come too. It'll be nice to have the Marauders all back together again [you and Selena are part of the Marauders now, we still need to give you nicknames though]. _

_No, I haven't read it. You could always lend it me. I don't own Muggle books. _

_Write back soon. _

_James xx_

Lily sighed, she had written back her reply almost instantly, saying her parents said it would be alright for her to go over to James'. He hadn't written back yet. It always made her so agitated when he didn't write back.

Lily groaned. Pathetic.

***

_James, _

_Aw I miss you too. _

_I asked my parents and they said it's fine. Tell me the dates and I'll arrange to come. Yeah it will be nice for us all to be together again. I can't wait to see you all again. _

_Yeah, I'll bring it over when I come. _

_Lily xx_

James' heart skipped a beat. Lily was going to come over. To his house!!

***

"Oh how wonderful", James' mother said excitedly. She was sat in the large sitting room, writing a letter to one of her friends, when James told her that Lily would be coming over. "Have you told your father?"

"No, I'll tell him later", James said, regretting ever telling his mum of his affections for Lily. "I just wanted to know if it was ok?"

"Well of course it's ok", Mrs Potter said beaming. "I can't _wait_ to meet her". She then bustled out of the room, muttering about old baby photos.

James groaned.

***

"Let's just hope your mum doesn't ruin it", Sirius said seriously that evening in the conservatory.

"The worse she can do is embarrass me", James said fairly. Although, this thought wasn't a pleasant one.

"What if she says something about Lily being her future daughter-in-law or something?"

He had a good point there. James would have to make sure his mother didn't get to spend too much time with Lily.

***

August 1977

Lily held her breath. This was it. Her first visit to the Potter house. Lily knocked twice on the wooden door and waited.

Barely a second later, the door opened to reveal an elderly woman with long red hair and blue eyes behind spectacles. Lily presumed her to be James' mum.

"You must be Lily", the woman said beaming.

"Yes", Lily said smiling back. "Nice to meet you, you must be James' mum." The woman nodded. Lily held out her hand, but Mrs Potter didn't take it.

"Don't be silly", she said and pulled Lily into a hug. Lily was startled, but pleased all the same. Mrs Potter then led her into the house.

The house looked as nice on the inside as it did on the outside. It was a large country house, with big rooms and had a very welcoming feel.

"This is beautiful house", Lily commented. Mrs Potter showed Lily into the sitting room. Seated in the room was James. He was wearing black trousers, a white shirt and a black pinstriped blazer. Sirius was sat next to him, also wearing a suit, but without a tie like James. Remus, Peter and Selena were also there, but Remus and Peter were wearing casual clothes. Selena was very uncharacteristically in a green dress. There was also an elderly man there wearing a black suit, similar to James', he was tall, thin and had untidy black hair. He also had hazel eyes, just like James. He had to be James' dad.

They all got up to greet her. Finally she reached James.

"Hi", Lily said quietly.

"Hi", James said smiling. "This is my dad". James indicated to the man in the suit.

"Hello", Lily said to Mr Potter, who smiled and held out his hand. Lily shook it.

***

Lily enjoyed the next few days at the Potter house greatly. Mrs Potter was an extremely nice woman, who tried to get Lily introduced to everyone in the neighbourhood. She showed Lily and Selena many baby pictures of James, which Lily had to agree were very cute. She also showed them some dancing trophies James had won when he was younger and when the girls tried to talk to James about it, he suddenly became deaf and started talking about motorbikes.

Mr Potter was also very nice and spoke to Lily often, asking about her parents, her lifestyle, everything. He even taught Lily how to beat Remus at Wizard's Chess, and he was the best in the year.

The only problem was James. He was always so awkward when he came across Lily. Today was one of those days.

Lily was sat in the Library reading a book on dragons, when James walked in, a black leather-bound book in his hand. He walked over to a bookshelf and began scanning the titles, he hadn't even noticed Lily sat in the corner.

"D… Where is D?" James said to himself. "Could just leave it here… No, mum would kill me…" James then reached for the nearest ladder and began to climb it.

"You know talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity", Lily said casually.

James started and almost fell off the ladder. Lily ran up to him, worried.

"Are you ok?" Lily asked concerned. James got off the ladder.

"Just give me a minute to let my heart restart", James said breathlessly.

Lily felt bad. "Sorry".

"It's fine", James said, his breathing back to normal now. "What are you doing in here anyway?"

"Reading", Lily held up the book in her hand.

"Yeah", James' expression looked as if he was thinking hard. "I – got to go". And he left.

***

Lily was sat in the guest room, looking through her bag for her blue top when there was a knock at the door. Lily was still wearing her white nightgown as it was still quite early in the morning.

"Come in", Lily called.

The door opened. It was James. He was also still in his night clothes. Pyjamas and a blue t-shirt.

"Erm hi", Lily said, getting up and straightening out her nightgown. James stared at her, then gave a small smile.

"Good morning", he said. Lily smiled. They both looked at each other for a while, not saying anything.

The door creaked open and Selena walked in.

"I'll see you later Lily", James said nervously and sped out of the room.

Selena looked just as confused as Lily felt.

"What the hell have you done to James?" Selena asked, half-confused and half-amused.

"I have no idea", Lily said truthfully.

***

Lily stared. An attractive girl with long wavy blond hair walked through the door with Remus. She was reasonably tall and quite curvy. So this was Remus' cousin?

Lily eyes darted towards James. He looked confused. That was weird.

---

Remus' cousin? She looked nothing like him. Hmm. Selena looked around. Sirius had gone out a few hours ago and still not come back. Weird.

---

Peter stared. The girl was gorgeous. She was curvy and tall and blond. The perfect woman. Well Peter thought so anyway.

---

James had never seen her before. To be quite honest, Remus had never mentioned her before. And now out of nowhere, she turns up? Weird.

***

"So?" Daisy, Remus' cousin, said to James that evening at dinner. She had beaten Lily to the seat next to James. Lily was now sat between Mrs Potter and Selena. "You're a great Quidditch player I heard".

"I'm ok", James sounded nervous as he reached for the jug of mead.

Lily glared at her. She was so pretty. Damn her. After a while she caught Remus looking at her from across the table with a knowing smile on his face. Lily looked away embarrassed.

James jumped in his seat suddenly. Everyone looked at him. "It's cold", he said quietly. He looked rather scared.

Lily kept her eyes on him as everyone else looked away. She saw Daisy wink at him. Bitch.

Daisy stayed for the whole evening, flirting constantly with James, with phrases like, "I love your hair, how do you keep it like that?" and "Can you teach me how to play Quidditch?"

Lily was at the end of her rope. She would not let some other girl just come in and move in on her man. And yes James was her man. He didn't know yet, but he was. Lily would have to do something.

***

It was the next day and Daisy had come again. This time wearing an absurdly short dress. Eurgh. The nerve of her. Lily walked into the Living Room to see Daisy interrogating James. She kept moving towards him, but much to Lily's delight, James was moving away.

"Hi", Lily said loudly. Daisy and James looked up, both looked guilty.

"Hi", Daisy said in a horribly sweet voice. Obviously faking it, the big… fake.

"Hey", James sounded relieved.

"Have you read that book I leant you?" Lily asked randomly. She couldn't think of what else to say.

"Erm no", James replied moving towards her. "You never gave it me".

"I'll give it you now", Lily said. "It's in the guest room". James moved towards Lily.

"I'll come with you", Daisy said smiling. Lily glared at her.

And so the next two days went on in the same fashion. With Daisy trying to get alone with James, and Lily being the third wheel, making sure they were never alone.

***

It was the last day of Daisy's visit as she was going on holiday to France or something. Lily watched, smiling as Daisy said her goodbyes. She hadn't been able to make her move on James. Mwahahahah!!! Okay, a little too much excitement, but Lily considered it a minor victory.

---

Finally that annoying girl was leaving. Selena had already had several arguments with the girl. She did have it coming, she kept flirting with James and talking inappropriately in front of the parents. Talking inappropriately was one thing, but no one made moves on James. He was Lily's man, he didn't know it yet, but he was.

Selena had noticed the increasing jealousy on Lily's part and it annoyed her. Why wouldn't James just ask her? Weird, confusing boy.

Daisy was giving Mrs Potter a hug, when Selena noticed something. Daisy scratched her head, in a very dog-like fashion… in a very Sirius-like fashion. _Sirius!_

After Daisy was done with the farewells, she made towards the front door. But Selena caught her and dragged her into the Living Room.

"What do you want?" Daisy said tartly.

Selena raised her eyebrow. "You", Selena walked slowly towards Daisy. She knew it was mean to mess with her boyfriend like this, but he deserved it.

"Erm, I don't really swing that way…" Daisy said with a very confused expression on her face.

"Well, lucky for you, I do", Selena said smiling.

Daisy gulped.

---

Peter stared aghast. He ran into the sitting room and pulled Remus and James aside.

"They're lesbians", he whispered.

"Who?" Remus asked, he was smiling slightly, for some reason.

"Daisy and Selena", Peter said.

"I knew it", James said shortly and left the room.

---

James opened the Living Room door to find Selena and Sirius there. Sirius was wearing a long black dress, exactly the same one that Daisy had been wearing a few minutes before.

"Sirius", James said narrowing his eyes at his best friend.

Sirius had a guilty expression on his face. "Hi".

"Wait", Peter said entering the room and staring at Sirius' choice of clothing. "Daisy… she was… and now you're…" Peter was incredibly confused. But then it dawned on him. "Oh", he said finally.

Remus sniggered. "Well, I must say, it definitely brings out your curves Padfoot".

"Yeah", James laughed too now. "Is there something you want to tell us?"

"I would be worried if I were you Selena", Remus added.

"It was part of the plan", Sirius said annoyed, pulling at his dress.

"Not another plan", James said weakly.

"It worked though, tell him Remus". Remus inclined his head towards Selena, who looked very interested.

"Tell you later", Sirius mouthed, then began explaining to Selena that it was all just a practical joke and that he did not enjoy dressing up in drag.

***

_A few days earlier… _

"Wait, I'm a little lost", Remus was having a hard time trying to understand Sirius' new plan.

"I'm going to be your cousin", Sirius said again, but more slowly this time as if Remus was foreign.

"I still don't get it", Remus said just as slowly.

They were sat in the Dining Room that was in the far corner of the house near the kitchen.

"I'm going to be your girl cousin", Sirius said. "We still have some of that Polyjuice Potion left over. I'll make Lily so jealous, that she'll confess that she's in love with James".

"Ah", Remus said, now fully understanding. "I think you've finally come up with a decent plan Padfoot".

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked offended. "All my plans are decent".

Remus rolled his eyes. "Of course, Padfoot", he said sarcastically. "So who knows about the plan?"

"Only me and you", Sirius said smiling mischievously. "This way it'll be a lot more fun".

***

"So she was jealous?" James asked for the fifth time as they sat in James' room the next day. The girls were with Mrs Potter in the Library, although James didn't quite agree with this.

"Yes", Remus said agitatedly. "She definitely likes you".

"I knew it", Sirius said triumphantly. "Plan double D worked!"

"Plan _what_?" James asked amused.

"Double D", Sirius repeated casually.

"You do know that's a bra size?" James said laughing. Remus laughed too.

"Oh", Sirius obviously didn't know. "Well it works, since she had pretty big-"

The door opened that moment and Sirius stopped speaking. It was Lily. Looking beautiful as usual. She was wearing a long green dress that really brought out her eyes. Her hair was curled and half of it was up in a bun. She looked truly breathtaking.

"Wow", James said before he could stop himself. Lily blushed, smiled and looked down. "I mean hi". James got up from the bed and walked over to her.

"Hi", she said shyly. He loved it when she blushed. It was so adorable.

"You look…" He couldn't think of the right word. What word could possible do her justice? "I'm speechless".

Lily blushed, if possible, even deeper and smacked him playfully on the arm. James smiled. He really wanted to say something. He didn't know how though. And did she really like him all of a sudden? He didn't see how she could. Why she would. He hadn't really improved. He was the same old James. How could she possibly like him?

"Your mum said to get ready and come down for dinner", Lily said quietly and then left the room.

***

_Dearest Lily_

No, that sounded gay…

_Beloved Lily_

Worse…

_Lily, the love of my life… _

Too much…

_Lily, _

Too less…

"If you're going to take that bloody long to write her name, we're not going to get anywhere", Sirius said, looking over James' shoulder at the letter.

"It has to be perfect", James said. "Just like her". Sirius groaned and slumped down on James' bed.

"He's right", Remus said, who was sat on the window sill. "It has to be perfect. Although, at the rate you're writing, she won't get it until next year".

"Okay, okay", James said irritated.

He began again.

_Dear Lily, _

_It's weird, but it's really hard for me to say this. All these years I've been chasing after you and telling you that I want to be with you, but now that it's come to confessing my true feelings I just can't do it. _

_From the first time I ever saw you, on the Hogwarts Express, our very first journey on it, I knew there was something special about you. Of course then I still thought girls had cooties, but you were interesting to me even then. _

_When you turned out to be in Gryffindor, I was intrigued, for some reason I felt happy. Then the next couple of years I spent my time, acting like an idiot, trying to impress everyone. Especially you. But you didn't care. You were never impressed. I loved it. You were so hard to get. _

_Then we became friends, courtesy to Selena and Remus. And I couldn't believe my luck. But you were with that bastard two-timing son of a jackal [__**That's from Aladdin lol**__] Tom. I thought you were happy and I left you to it. I didn't want to get in the way of you being happy. But then I realised, you weren't happy. He didn't deserve you. And when I found out he was cheating on you, the only thing that stopped me from wringing his neck was Sirius. We tried to get you to find out for yourself, but when that didn't work I was going to tell you, but you found out anyway. Then you were single. _

_I really don't know what to do now. I know that I don't deserve you. You are way too good for me. But I just want to take this moment to tell you something. _

_I love you. Everything about you, from your beautiful appearance to your beautiful personality. No one else has ever made me feel this way before. And I don't think anyone could. And to me you are perfect, and my wasted heart will love you, whether you return my feelings or not. _

_Yours forever, _

_James _

James sighed and looked at the letter. Well that about summed it up.

"Cheesy", Sirius said, who had walked over. "I love it".

Remus had also come over. "Yeah, that pretty much says it all".

James looked down at the letter and frowned. It sounded rather desperate. Not that he wasn't.

There was a knock on James' bedroom door and all four boys gave a start. James put the letter in the nearest book.

"Come in", James said. It was Selena.

"We're leaving soon", Selena sounded disapproving. "And you lot are in here".

Sirius walked over to his girlfriend and put his arms around her. They were sickeningly sweet sometimes. James couldn't believe he was thinking it, but he wished him and Lily could be like that.

***

"Bye", Lily said to Mrs Potter. "Thank you so much for letting me stay".

"It was our pleasure", Mrs Potter said smiling. She gave Lily a big hug. Lily looked round, James wasn't there.

Lily gave Sirius, Remus and Peter hugs and stood near the door waiting for Selena to say her goodbyes. James then came down the stairs.

"Your book", he said handing over _Pride_ _and_ _Prejudice_.

"Thanks", Lily said. "Well I guess I'll see you at Hogwarts". Perhaps it was because they were so interested in each other, but James and Lily did not notice the whole room go quiet.

"Yeah", James said quietly. Lily then did something that surprised even herself. She hugged James round the middle. He was completely taken off guard, but after a few moments he hugged her back, smelling her hair as usual. The hug lasted longer then was necessary, but no one tried to stop them.

***

"Oh, I love her", Mrs Potter said happily. "She is so nice".

"Yes, I quite agree", Mr Potter said.

James smiled.

***

"He's such a nice boy", Mrs Evans said when they were passing through Birmingham on the way home. "I like him".

"Me too", Mr Evans said pointedly, he was driving.

Lily smiled.

***

Lily sat up in her bed. She had not been able to sleep and she had been trying for at least three hours. She switched on her bedside lamp and took out _Pride and Prejudice_ from the bookshelf. She got back in her covers and opened the book.

There was a piece of paper sticking out from the middle. Lily pulled it out. It must have been James' bookmark. Tut, he had told her that he'd read it all.

She opened the paper, it was a letter. A letter addressed… to _her_.

Lily read it.


	15. Chapter 15: Content

CHAPTER FIFTEEN: CONTENT

September 1977

It was official. Lily Evans was in love with James Potter. Oh yes. It was true. And she had half the nerve to shout it out to the world. Only half though…

They had just arrived at Hogwarts and everything seemed to be pretty normal. The train ride had also been perfectly normal. Selena and Sirius were as lovesick as ever. Remus was as observant and all-knowing as ever. Even Peter was as fumbling and as silly as ever.

James on the other hand was a little more relaxed then he had been in the holidays. But still not the same old James.

Lily had concluded that he had not meant to give her the letter. He probably knew she had it though and was trying to act normal. She knew how his mind worked by now… kind of.

---

James was getting restless. He had no idea if Lily had read the letter or not. He still couldn't believe that he had given it to her by mistake.

She didn't look like she had read it. Or maybe she had? And was ignoring it because she didn't feel the same way. It was possible. Argh. The mental dilemma was driving James crazy.

***

The welcoming feast was as extravagant as ever. Remus helped himself to some boiled potatoes as someone walked through the doors. He looked up to see Lily looking determined. What was the matter with her?

She walked straight up to James who had his back to her and tapped him on the shoulder. James looked up at her and smiled. She pulled him out of his seat. They were now stood in the middle of the aisle. Many people had stopped eating to watch. Remus noticed that even Dumbledore looked interested.

"What's up Lils?" James asked bewildered.

"This", Lily thrust a piece of paper into James' hand. His letter. Damn. What was he going to say now? The bumbling idiot would probably do nothing but bumble no doubt.

And he was right. "I – Erm… You see-"

And then it happened. Many people were stunned, some amused, others utterly bewildered. Remus himself, was rather ecstatic.

Lily grabbed the front of James' shirt and kissed him full on the mouth. He stood transfixed for a few moments then responded with great enthusiasm, pulling her close and hugging her tightly.

Remus felt like whooping, Sirius actually did.

"Finally", said a calm voice from the staff table. It was Albus Dumbledore and he was beaming.

"I think I might actually sing and dance this time", Remus said mirroring Dumbledore's expression.

"I would like to take this moment to say, I told you so!" Sirius said to Selena, who looked too happy to care.

"Whatever", she said smiling.

"She's letting me win", Sirius said amazed. "The world has turned upside down!"

"Lily kissed James", Remus said. "It's definitely the end of the world".

After what felt like a millennia, James and Lily broke apart, both smiling contently.

"That was er… random", James said after a while.

"I missed you", Lily said smiling and sat down on the Gryffindor table. She began to pile food on her plate as if she hadn't done the most uncharacteristic thing ever.

"She missed me", James said grinning as he sat down in between Sirius and Lily.

"Mate, she kissed you", Sirius said amused.

"She did!" James said overjoyed and Lily giggled.

They then proceeded to eat their meal, both James and Lily smiling simultaneously.

***

"Where are we going James?" Lily asked yet again. James had blindfolded her in the common room and was taking her somewhere under his invisibility cloak.

"It's a surprise", James whispered in her ear. Lily suddenly felt the cold night air, James held on to her closer.

"We're going to get into trouble", Lily whispered out of fear of anyone hearing them. "We're not allowed out after hours".

"No, we're not, we're Head Boy and Girl", James whispered back in her ear. Lily sighed, there was no talking him out of anything when he was so determined.

They walked on for quite some time, finally Lily noticed the temperature become suddenly warm, they must have stepped inside. She could hear distant music in the background.

"This is it", James' voice said. He stroked Lily's cheek and kissed it gently before pulling the handkerchief off her eyes.

She was standing in a sort of restaurant. There was a bar in the far corner and round tables along the walls. There was a raised platform and a dance floor in the middle.

"What do you think?" James asked her, smiling.

"It's… Well… What is it?" Lily asked confused. James laughed.

"The dancing place I told you about", James said as if was obvious.

"Oh", Lily said smiling. She remembered. He had told her about it on one of her dates with Tom in fifth year. That felt like such a long time ago now.

"I thought since you loved to dance, maybe… I don't know…" James had mistaken Lily's lack of response for disappointment.

"Yeah I do", Lily said, stroking James' face. "I love it".

James smiled. "Well what are we waiting for?" James grabbed Lily's hand and led her to the dance floor where some couples were already dancing. A new song had started.

_Ooo...yeah...  
I'll (I'll)  
I'll never stop_

I don't know  
Do you believe me  
After all the said and done  
All the lies  
How I regret them baby now  
I am the loser  
And your shining like the sun  
Tell me why can't I still be the one  
Alright...

James spun Lily and then held her close. He looked into her eyes intently. Lily could not believe a guy could be so wonderful. He was everything she could ever want.

_I will never stop until you're mine  
I can wait forever 'til the end of time  
'cause my heart is in your hands  
Don't you understand  
I'll never stop_"This song portrays my feelings quite well", James said. Lily laughed.

"True", she said. "You really did never stop".

"Never will"

***

November 1977

James lay back on the blanket. Him and Lily were having a midnight picnic in the Forbidden Forrest. It had actually been Lily's idea for them to come to the Forbidden Forrest rather then stay in school. James had concluded that the Marauders were really starting to rub off on her.

"Can I call you muffin?" James asked sniggering.

"No", Lily said smiling a little. She was sat up, eating a chocolate covered strawberry.

"Cookie?" He suggested looking at her sideways. She laughed and stuffed a strawberry in his mouth.

"You can call me Lily, like everyone else", Lily said. Everyone else? Was he the same as everyone else to her?

"But I wanted to call you something different, something special…" James said sadly.

Lily leaned over and kissed him. "Fine, you can call me whatever you want".

"Even muffin?" James asked happily.

"No, not muffin".

***

January 1978

Snow was falling heavily on Hogsmeade village. James and Lily were sat in a small clearing, on a large rock.

"James?" Lily said quietly.

"Yes?" James looked down into her emerald eyes.

"Nothing", she said and leaned in closer. James raised an eyebrow but did not question any further. He rubbed her arms to keep them from getting too cold.

"Not too cold are you?"

"Nope", Lily said simply smiling.

A few moments passed, then Lily couldn't hold it in any longer. "I love you".

James looked at her, thrilled. "I love you too", he said before kissing her passionately.

"I know", Lily said amused. "You told me that time you had Elixir to Induce Euphoria".

"I did?" James obviously didn't remember telling her.

"Mhmm", Lily said and put her head back on James' shoulder.

***

June 1978

Sirius Black was in love. He had been for quite some time now. He had the perfect girl and he couldn't be happier. They were off home tomorrow. It was their last day at Hogwarts. All the years of marauding, hopefully Sirius could teach his kids the secrets of Hogwarts so that Filch wouldn't go untroubled.

---

Remus Lupin was a werewolf. He had learned to cope with the idea after all the years at Hogwarts. It worried him though, who would ever hire a werewolf. Remus braced himself for the journey that lay ahead.

---

Selena Adams was content. She was finally leaving school, not that she wouldn't miss it. She had the prefect boyfriend and she really couldn't be happier. She would train to become and Auror and they would all fight Voldemort and whoever else threatened their freedom together. The marauders. Side by side.

---

Lily Evans was so… so… she didn't even know how to describe it. She was content. Yes. That was it. She had the most amazing boyfriend. Lily Evans was with James Potter. If someone had told her that this would happen two years ago, she would have laughed in their face. Now all she could think about was being with him and only him.

---

James Potter was not a quitter. He had stuck to it and now he had the most amazing, beautiful, wonderful woman for his girlfriend. James Potter was dating Lily Evans, he couldn't be happier.

* * *

**_ I publish this chapter with a heavy heart... It may well be the penultimate chapter... I'm not sure yet... Let me know if you have any ideas..._**

**_But the story is definitely coming to a close (sob)... :( _**

**_Please Review if you can! Xx_**


	16. Epilogue

**_This is it... The end of the story! :( ... Sob... _**

**_Please review if you can!_**

**_And i would like to say thank you to all of my reviewers and readers! =] _**

* * *

EPILOGUE

April 1979

James Potter was going to it. Today was the day. Yes. This was it. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. No answer. Okay, he must remember to not panic… remember what his friends had said… 'Make sure you get the hell out of there before the Dad fetches his musket?' Well maybe not what Sirius had said. Remus… What had he said? James couldn't even remember now…

James looked around, taking deep breaths. He was on a quiet street with big houses and neat gardens. The street still had a comforting feeling though, like nice people lived there. The house next door's front door opened and an elderly woman walked out. She smiled at James upon noticing him.

"Hello James dear", she said. She was putting the cat out.

"Hello", James said trying to sound like he wasn't scared stiff.

"The Evans' aren't home", she informed him. "Gone out for dinner I think".

James sighed. "Thank you". The old woman smiled at him one last time then shut the door.

***

"She wasn't there?!" Remus asked aghast. Remus and Sirius were having a hard time getting over the fact that after all that preparation James still hadn't asked Lily.

They were sat in the corner of a table in the headquarters for the Order of Phoenix, which was an abandoned cottage in the Irish countryside.

"Guess I'll try again later", James said, who was relieved that he didn't have to do it yet but annoyed that he hadn't got it out of the way.

"Later?" Remus looked rather crazed. "You finally got the courage to do it and she wasn't even home!"

"You ok Moony?" James asked looking at Remus warily.

"Time of the month", Sirius mouthed behind Remus' back and him and James erupted into laughter.

"What?" Remus asked confused.

"Are you lot making jokes about Remus' 'time of the month' thing again?" The boys looked up to see Selena.

"How did you know? I mean… What?" Sirius tried and failed to cover it up. Remus looked daggers at him.

Selena sat down next to Sirius. James looked around the room. They were in the dining room of the cottage. Shelves that looked as if they had had previously been for dishes were now overflowing with stacks of parchment and books. The middle of the dining table was also cluttered with rolls of parchments. The wall behind Sirius had a detailed map of Britain on it, lines connected places on the map with moving pictures around it of dark witches and wizards. At the top of the map was a picture of Lord Voldemort himself, pre-snakeface.

The dining room had only a few other people in it. Alaster 'Mad-Eye' Moody, Edgar Bones and Emmeline Vance were stood at the other end of the table, discussing something in hushed voices.

James looked back at his friends. Everyone looked pretty much the same as they had done on the last day of Hogwarts. Remus looked shabbier, the time of the month was really getting to him. His hair was longer, falling into his eyes, but the unkempt look suited him. Sirius was as good-looking as ever, he had cut his black hair shorter though. Selena was as beautiful as ever, she had grown over the past two years, not in height, she still stood at a small 5 3", but her face had matured and she looked more like a woman now. The boys had also matured. James more then anyone though. He had grown to a tall 6 1" and his chiselled face made him look more like a man then the rest.

"Fenwick's gone missing you know", Selena said. "Dumbledore just told me".

The marauders exchanged dark glances. They all knew what that meant. They would probably never find him and if they did, he would never be the same again.

"What do you think they'd do to him?" Remus asked more to himself then anyone else.

"Who knows?" James said.

"Imperius?" Selena said a little too hopefully. She was surprisingly the optimistic one now-a-days.

"Maybe he ran for it?" Sirius offered. They all nodded their heads, though none of them believed it.

***

Lily Evans checked her reflection in the mirror. Maybe she should have left her hair straight? No, curly was good. James liked it curly… He liked it no matter what actually. He was never any help when she was trying to get ready, it was always, 'Doesn't matter what you wear, you always look beautiful'. How annoying. Who was she kidding? She loved it.

Lily pushed back her curled hair and applied some eyeliner. That should do it. She gazed into the full length mirror. She was wearing a floor length blue and white dress. She hardly wore dresses anymore, they were just so impractical with all the Auror work she did. But today was different. Her and James were going to have a night to themselves. Finally. They hardly spent any time alone anymore, they were always surrounded by other Order members or the Marauders.

Lily sighed, she took out the blue necklace that James had gotten her for her last birthday, it was platinum with a light blue diamond in the middle, and put it on.

***

"We need more candles"

"There's millions of candles, it needs something else"

"Pumpkins?"

"It's not Halloween Sirius!"

"It looks perfect", came a female voice. James, Remus and Sirius spun around to see Lily standing there looking absolutely stunning.

"We were just – er ", Sirius said awkwardly.

"Bye", Remus said and pulled Sirius along with him. A few feet away they both turned on the spot and disapparated.

Lily took in the scene. They were on the beach, James was stood near a gazebo which had a round table and two chairs on it. There were candles everywhere, floating around them, lighting up the scene. The midnight blue sky above them seemed to glitter with the stars.

It definitely was romantic. James was coincidentally wearing black trousers, a white shirt and a light blue tie. He looked so handsome, he had even shaved properly for the occasion. Lily took off her blue heels and walked across the sand towards her boyfriend.

He met her halfway and put his arms around her waist. "You look gorgeous", he said smiling down at her.

Lily put her arms round his neck, "Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself". James laughed. They kissed passionately for a few minutes and then James led her to the gazebo. There were blossoms in the vase on the table.

"What's for dinner?" Lily asked as James pulled out a chair for her.

James was just about to answer when Lily noticed a ghostly silver bird fly towards them, it landed on the table and spoke in the voice of Albus Dumbledore, "Emergency. Please report to headquarters immediately".

Lily put her hand into James' and they turned and apparated on the spot.

***

The house was in ruins, rubble was scattered everywhere. The Dark Mark lit up the night sky high above them.

Lily ducked as a jet of green light soared over her head and ricocheted of a tree. Lily shot a spell at Antonin Dolohov. His body went rigid and he fell to the floor. Lily looked around, there were Order members battling death eaters everywhere. Most Order members were outnumbered. Sirius was battling three. Lily ran over to him, careful not to trip on her dress, that she regretted wearing greatly now.

Alecto Carrow shrieked as she fell to the floor due to Lily's attack on her. Sirius smiled over his shoulder at Lily as she joined him at his side. Sirius and Lily stood shoulder to shoulder battling the two death eaters, who were wearing long black cloaks, their hoods up.

"How was the picnic?" Sirius asked as if they weren't fighting for their lives.

"Didn't get to it", Lily answered breathlessly.

"Pity, it's pretty tasty", Sirius said as the wand of the death eater he was fighting flew into the air. Lily caught it. The death eater ran for it.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sirius yelled running after him.

The death eater Lily was fighting shot a curse at her, before Lily could react a shield charm materialised in front of her. She looked round to see James standing their, his wand raised.

She nodded at him and he dropped the shield charm allowing Lily to curse the death eater, who fell to the floor with a howl of rage.

"Lily", James came up to her and held her free hand. "I need to ask you something".

Lily looked at him enquiringly. "Can't it wait?" They were in the middle of battle after all.

"Not really", James said.

"Prongs!" James and Lily spun round to see Lucius Malfoy charging towards them. A flick of James' wand and he flew into the air and landed a few feet away.

"As I was saying-"

Lily rushed past James and faced Malfoy. He was getting to his feet. James came up behind her and Sirius joined them too.

"Oh look what we have here", a female voice said. They all looked to see Bellatrix Lestrange striding towards them, a smirk on her face.

"Hello cousin", Sirius said smirking also. It was strange how much they looked alike.

"You are no cousin of mine", Bellatrix said coldly.

"Well in that case…" Sirius started battling with his cousin furiously. Lily and James were attacking Malfoy. "Nice one James!"

Rodolphus Lestrange had come up next to Malfoy, Lily began fighting with him.

"Lily!" James yelled over the chaos.

"James?" Lily yelled back. James put up a shield charm between him and Lily and Malfoy and Rodolphus Lestrange.

"Will you marry me?" James asked and Sirius' bark like laughter could be heard.

"What?" Lily asked weakly. She was so surprised. And incredibly pleased.

"Marry me!" James said, holding her.

Lily laughed. "Of course I will".

James beamed. The Protego charm fell and Lily and James turned to face the challengers once more.

***

June 1979

Lily took a deep breath. She smiled at her father who smiled back warmly. He held out his arm and she took it. Together they walked through the doors.

The church was full with all the people Lily loved. Her mother was sat at the front with Selena's mum. On the other side, Mr and Mrs Potter were sat with Dumbledore. Order members were sat in between all of the relatives.

There he was standing next to Sirius, Remus and Peter. Wearing a black suit and looking extremely happy. James.

In a few minutes, they would be married.

Who'd have ever thought Lily Evans would be marrying James Potter.

---

James took a deep breath. He stared over at the doors expectantly. What was taking so long?

"Shall I tell them to hurry up?" Selena asked. She was the maid of honour and stood facing the boys.

"Think you should", Sirius said from next to James. "Before she backs out".

James narrowed his eyes at him. That didn't really help his mood.

"If she does", Remus said, he was stood on Sirius' other side. "Do you mind if I ask her out James?"

"Like she'd ever pick you when she could have me", Sirius said pompously.

"Shut up", James said as Lily walked through the door with her father.

She looked incredible. She was wearing an off the shoulder white dress. Her red hair was up in a tight bun, a long white veil covering her beautiful face.

"I can't believe it", Remus whispered. "You're marrying Lily".

"Thanks to my brilliant plans", Sirius said and Remus scoffed.

James could hardly believe it himself. He was going to marry Lily. James Potter was going to marry Lily Evans.

There was nothing in the world that could beat this feeling. He felt like he was on cloud nine… cloud infinity even. Imagine a man with all the money and fame and fortune in the world, James was happier then that. He was happier then he had been when he had first entered Hogwarts, more then when he had first ridden on a broomstick, more then when him and Sirius had had their first detention with Filch and managed to set Mrs Norris on fire, more then when they had finally finished the Marauders Map, more then when he had finally become friends with Lily, more then when she had kissed him and even more then when she had said she loved him.

There was nothing else for it. James Potter was the happiest man in the world.

* * *

**_:( 'its over' [in snape voice] ... Xx _**


End file.
